


Enemies to Brothers

by PurpleIsAFlavor



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bromance, Isaac Feels, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleIsAFlavor/pseuds/PurpleIsAFlavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Stiles wanted to do was live with Isaac Lahey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am snowed in today, I mean like literally snowed in, like you know how in cartoons when you open the door it`s just a wall of snow that’s what I have…of course it`s not actually the size of the door but a little less than half, and they pulled the snow plows off the road, and I couldn’t get to work, and seriously I am moving out of Canada to some place warm.
> 
> I tried to write this faster but I seen Varsity Blues was added on Netflix and got distracted.
> 
> So this was supposed to be a one shot but I think it’s a little too long so it may be split into a couple of chapters that’s going to be showing the progress of Stiles and Isaac becoming friends but Basically I need Stiles and Isaac to be friends because reasons plus they`re both sarcastic little shits, and I need to write some bromantic fluffy angst.
> 
> Enjoy…I hope :P

“Uh… yeah I am going to have to take a pass on that Scotty boy”

Scott looked pleadingly at his best friend and clasped his hands together like he was praying instead of begging his friend “Stiles please, it`s just for a little while, until things settle down at home.”

Stiles shook his head adamantly “Forget it, why can`t he just stay with Derek?”

Scott scoffed sarcastically “Maybe because last time he stayed with Derek, Derek kicked him out by throwing a glass at his head.”

Scott doesn’t think he will quite get over that even if Isaac forgiven Derek and Derek with the intention to protect Isaac even if he had gone about it the wrong way.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know, I think Isaac kind of has that effect on people evidently.”

Stiles winced at the glare Scott was sending him “Right, okay, sorry, that was out of line, but dude seriously why can`t he just stay with you, I thought your mom adored him.”

Scott nodded his lips twitching up in a slight smile and stiles had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, Stiles was the one Mama Mccall used to adore.

“She does, loves having him around actually, she likes that she can make a big touch werewolf feel safe.”

Scott broke and tried to keep any bitterness from coming into his voice “But…since my dad is back and had been hanging around there has been a lot of fighting going on and it has been putting some anxiety on Isaac.”

Stiles sighed, of course It was putting anxiety on Isaac which admittedly Stiles understood considering the guys past But him and Isaac just did not get along for various reasons, first the guy tried to Kill Lydia, hanging around Allison who Scott is obviously not over, he tried to kill me, when he was first turned he was nothing but arrogant, cocky and sarcastic and sure Isaac had calmed down a bit from all those things minus the sarcasm but that didn’t mean that he had like the guy, plus he`s been hanging around his best friend like a leech.

Honestly Stiles had no interest in becoming friends with Isaac and he was pretty sure Isaac had no interest in becoming friends with Stiles it was just unfortunate that they shared the same best friend.

He definitely did not want the guy living with him and all he wanted to do was avoid continuing this conversation with Scott.  
Stiles could distantly hear the phone ringing throughout the house and he debated running down to answer if just for a few minutes of a quick escape until he heard his dad pick it up.

“What about Allison? Why can`t he stay with her?” Stiles suggested.

Scott raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend expectantly.

Immediately Chris Argent came to mind and Stiles knew it was a dumb suggestion.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea Scott, we clearly do not get along, and my dad is still adjusting to all this werewolf stuff, I don’t know how he would feel about living with one.”

Scott nodded his head looking nothing but disappointed.

Stiles sighed in guilt “ Maybe we cou-“  
A knock at the door stopped Stiles mid sentence to see his dad standing in the doorway smiling at the two boys.

“Hey Scott, Listen Stiles that was Melissa on the phone, Isaac is going to be staying with us for awhile.”

Stiles gaped at his Dad while Scott had to stifle his pleased grin.

 

“Dad! Wait, are you sure, I mean-“  
Sheriff Stilinski raised his hand to stop his son from ranting “He needs a place to stay for a little while, I want you to get some clean sheets out and clean up the spare bedroom by Thursday.”

“But Dad!-“

“No Stiles, whatever it is no, get that bedroom ready or you can share a bedroom, Now I`m going to work.”

Stiles gaped at the now empty door and turned to Scott who was grinning “What just happened?”

Scott ignored him and turned to walk out of the bedroom closing the door behind and Stiles watched confused as to what happened before Scott walked back in like nothing happened.

“Oh Hey Stiles, just wanted to let you know my mom called your dad and Isaac is going to be staying here for awhile.”

Stiles glared “Shut up.”  
Scott rolled his eyes fondly “it`ll be fine Stiles, maybe you guys will even learn to be friends and actually like each other.”

 

Stiles scoffed “yeah right, not likely to happen.”  
Scott frowned losing his playfulness “Seriously Stiles try okay, just be nice to him, Isaac was…well he was really skittish when he moved in with us, after his Dad and Derek well it was like he expected bad things to happen behind closed doors, and with your Dad arresting him awhile back he`ll be pretty skittish and jumpy again…he`ll be a little different from how you usually know him to be.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes “Different how?” he didn’t need some homicidal werewolf on edge and ready to shift at any time.

Scott shrugged “Quiet, Reserved, shy.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Right sounds like he`ll be an angel, who my dad will just eat up with affections.”

Scott groaned “Stiles I`m serious, moving in with you is going to be harder on him than it will be on you, he doesn’t know what to expect living here.”

Stiles looked offended “My dad isn`t going to hurt him Scott!”

Scott grimaced “That’s not what I mean, When Isaac moved in with us he forgot to turn the dishwasher on once, when my mom was looking for clean dishes and asked Isaac, he had a panic attack it took my mom twenty minutes to get him to calm down…he`s just not used to a safe environment, if it weren’t for my dad and the fighting there`s no way we would be leaving, I mean my mom`s been talking to social services she wants to make Isaac a official Mccall.”

Stiles looked surprised at that “She is?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders smiling “I`ve always wanted a little brother, besides she really loves him…he deserves to finally have that.”

Stiles sighed in defeat “Fine…I`ll try, but if he wolfs out in anyway and I swear Scott.”  
\  
Scott chuckled “You`ll be fine, listen I got to go, I told Kira I would give her a tour of Beacon Hills.”

Stiles nodded happy at least Scott seemed to slowly be getting over Allison since Kira had arrived “Be sure to show her the most popular spots for supernatural activity.”

Scott nodded his head saluting to Stiles “You got it.”

Stiles watched as Scott bounced out of the room excited to spend more time with Kira, While Stiles was dreading the prospect of living with Isaac Lahey.

 

Click, Clack, Click, Clack.

“Stiles! Shut up.”

“But Lydia I`m boooored.” Stiles complained hanging off the side of Lydia`s bed and fiddling with the pen in his hands.

Lydia rolled her eyes exasperated “ So go home.”

Stiles frowned “But I don’t want to,”

Lydia looked ready to bang her head against her desk where she was trying to finish her homework “Stiles you have been here for two days, I haven`t completed any homework, and you can`t stay here forever, you will eventually have to go home…your going home tonight, I`m kicking you out tonight, my mother thinks I have been talking to myself for two days, she thinks I am going crazy.”

Stiles shrugged looking unapologetic “Welllllll I mean.”

Lydia glared “Don’t even finish that thought Stilinski.”

Stiles grinned “Come one Lydia, one more night I promise.”

Lydia sighed shaking her head “ Go home Stiles, you`re going to have to face him eventually.”

Stiles groaned sitting up on Lydia`s bed “ I know, I know My dad`s kind of pissed I wasn’t there on Thursday.”

“You know Stiles, Isaac isn`t actually that bad.” Lydia spoke softly.

Stiles started laughing until he saw the un-amused expression on Lydia`s face. “Wait your serious? Since when are you friends with Isaac”

Lydia shrugged “Allison is my best friend, and her and Isaac have some weird dancing around each other thing going on so he`s been hanging around a lot and I don’t know he`s not so bad.”

“You know he tried to kill you right?”

Lydia rolled her eyes “He apologized for that and to be fair he did think I was a murdering reptile.”

Stiles sighed, he knew he had to go home there was no way he could crash at other peoples house because who knew how long Isaac was going to be staying with them for, his dad was already furious He hadn`t been there to make Isaac feel welcome, or been around for the past two days, and he remembered Scott telling him how uncomfortable Isaac would be feeling being in a unknown house with the Sheriff who had already arrested him for the murder of his father, so he knows he wasn’t being entirely fair to his dad, Isaac and even Scott.

“Stiles” Lydia spoke softly.

“Go home.”

Stiles nodded smiling softly “yeah alright, I`ll see you later Lydia.”

 

Stiles stopped outside his front door hesitating to open it, he should of thought this out more, spent one more night at Lydia`s maybe even have waited until his dad was home and it wouldn’t just be Isaac in the house.

Stiles knew he had to walk into the house because if Isaac was in there and with his werewolf hearing could probably hear him shuffling around outside the front door.  
But what if he was in there, hanging on the couch, or wandering around upstairs, Stiles at least wanted to avoid seeing Isaac until the morning when his dad was around.

Stiles took a deep breath and braced himself opening the front door slowly and peeking his head in to see it pitch black downstairs, the kitchen light being lit up so his dad could see his way in the dark when he came home.  
Taking off his shoes and coat Stiles slowly made his way upstairs stopping at the top to see the spare bedroom door half closed but all the lights off.

Stiles tiptoed slowly down the hall and peeked into the room expecting to see Isaac gone but instead saw Isaac curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest.

Stiles couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face but quickly frowned assuming he was pleased that Isaac was asleep and meaning Stiles could have another few hours without seeing the guy.

Stiles crept to his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him, slipping in his PJ`s and climbing into bed basking in the comfort of a bed instead of Lydia`s floor, Stiles closed his eyes hoping for restless sleep.

 

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz

Stiles groaned waving his hand around his bedside table and slamming it down on the alarm.

“But I didn’t even set it.”  
“I know I did.”

Stiles shouted kicking off his covers and scrambling around for his bat until he saw his dad standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest and a unimpressed look on his face.

Stiles awkward cleared his throat “uh…Hi.”

“Downstairs now, we need to talk before Isaac gets up.”]

Stiles groaned following after his dad. “Can`t I just apologize and avoid the lecture.”

“No, sit down.”

Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and watched as his dad turned on coffee and started pulling eggs from the fridge to make breakfast which Stiles thought was weird, His Dad never made breakfast usually that was Stiles job because he didn’t like his dad near the Bacon and syrup and figured it must be for Isaacs benefit.

“Do you want to tell me why you`ve been at Lydia`s for the past two days when I clearly needed you hear.”

Stiles winced “To be perfectly honest…to avoid Isaac.”

His Dad nodded looking disappointed “Yeah Isaac managed to figure that one out on his own.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “We don’t get along dad.”

His dad glared “ I Don’t care Stiles, I`m pretty sure having you hear would of made Isaac feel better.”

Stiles scoffed “ Yeah I doubt that.”

“Drop the attitude Stiles, Melissa told me that Isaac was going to be uncomfortable at first and I know Scott told you same thing, That kid can barely breathe being in the same room as me these past few days and I`m beginning to think my real name is Sir since it comes out of his mouth every time I ask him a question.”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty “ Yeah Scott told me he would be kind of skittish.”

“If you knew that why would you disappear for two days instead of helping me here to make him comfortable, because believe it or not you not being here made Isaac feel anything but safe or uncomfortable.”

Stiles groaned “Oh come on, you all make him sound like this fragile thing that needs to be protected from the world, are you forgetting he`s a werewolf who has threatened to kill people before, we get it Isaac was beat up at home, but that shouldn’t mean he gets a free pass on everything just because he pout`s his lips and looks sad and all vulnerable all because his daddy was mean to him”

Stiles tried to look away from the intense glare his dad was now sending him “ I would watch what you say Stiles, Isaac suffered through years of severe abuse from his own Father, that is not something you get over because you turned into a werewolf, and I understand Isaac has done shitty things in the past but that doesn’t mean he`s throwing what happened to him around for attention, That kid should be more kept together than he should after what happened to him, and I understand that you`re going through some things with the screaming in the middle of the night and the re-appearance of your panic attacks which has me a little more worried when I know your keeping something from me, but I don’t want to hear you saying those things again especially around Isaac.”

Stiles nodded his head “Yeah I know, I`m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, and about me dad don’t worry I`m okay really.”

Sheriff Stilinski scoffed “never going to stop worrying about you kid…now how about Bacon.”

Stiles jumped out of his seat blocking the fridge “No way are you getting off that easy, forget it no bacon.”

His dad was about to reply until a creaking stopped them from arguing further to see Isaac standing in the kitchen doorway awkwardly, running a hand through his hair trying to flatten it.  
“Morning Isaac, want some eggs?” Sheriff stilinski smiled.

 

Isaac nodded meekly “Yes sir"

Stiles could tell his father was trying to stifle a sigh “You can call John Isaac.”

Isaac nodded looking uncomfortable “ Yes sir…uh John.”

Stiles cleared his throat “ Hi Isaac.”

Isaac narrowed his eyes suspiciously “Hi.”

Stiles had always heard the saying about cutting all the tension in the air and mixed with the awkwardness and the tension Stiles was pretty sure he could grab a knife and actually cut through it all.

“Isaac do you want any coffee or peach juice.”

“Oh uh, I`ll have peach juice…please.”

The Sheriff nodded pouring two glassed of juice and setting them in from of the two boys.

“Hey maybe I wanted coffee.”]

The Sheriff rolled his eyes fondly and scoffed at his son “the last thing I am going to give you is caffine Stiles.”

His dad looked pleased at the small smile Isaac had on his face.

“Besides I don’t want to leave Isaac with you all day all hyped up on sugar while I`m at work.”

Both Isaac and Stiles froze at that not wanting to spend the entire day alone together.

“I thought you had today off?” Stiles asked casually

“I did, But Casey`s two year old is sick so I`ll be covering her shift today but I`ll be home around four so I didn’t think it would be a big deal…right?”

Stiles nodded quickly to appease his dad “No it`s not problem, me and Isaac will find things to do, it`ll be fun.”

Isaac`s head snapped up “ we will?” before immediately clamping his mouth shut as if he thought he spoke out of turn.

Stiles shrugged “yeah I guess”

John nodded looking pleased and slightly relieved “ Great, you two finish eating and I`m going to head out, I`ll bring a pizza home for dinner.”

Stiles shouted at his dad as he headed towards the front entrance “Veggie pizza for you!”

Stiles watched his dad wave him off “yeah yeah” before shutting the front door softly behind him.

“So” Stiles started “what did you want to do?”

Isaac looked surprised “You were serious, I thought you were just saying that because your dad was here.”

“Well it isn`t like you were speaking up much, he`s not going to get mad because you spoke up.”

Isaac glared “I know that! I just didn’t have anything to say.”

“That’s a first” Stiles muttered.

“Yeah you should be talking, your never quiet maybe I just didn’t get a chance to say anything.”

Stiles send Isaac a withering look “ I wasn’t even talking that much, you being around is making everyone nervous.”

Isaac looked hurt before he quickly masked it with annoyance and if Stiles hadn`t been look at him he probably would have had missed it “It`s not like I wanted to be here anyways.”

“It`s not like I want you here, but apparently a little bit of fighting puts too much stress and anxiety on you”

Isaac stood up glaring down at Stiles and Stiles quickly stood up not waiting to be intimidated “At least I have the brains to tell when I`m dreaming or not.”

Stiles pushed past Isaac and headed to the stairs “Entertain yourself today.”

Isaac followed behind him “Fine with me.”

The two boys headed up the stairs shoving at each before they reached their respective bedrooms.

“You’re such an asshole” Stiles Snapped.

“Yeah well you’re a jerk.” Isaac retorted.  
The two of them slamming their doors shut.

Stiles fell back down on his bed furious. Once Isaac was away from some authority figure in charge he went from reserved and defensive to an obnoxious ass. There was no way he and Isaac were going to be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I am so proud of the fact I am writing right now, I just got the Walking Dead game and I don’t mean that craptastic one with Daryl and Merle I mean the good one with Lee and Clementine, and once again I am snowed in and I hate this winter so much and I am so done with it, also F*ck flappy bird and all he stands for.
> 
> And did anyone read the fault in our stars? The trailer came out and it looks like I`ll be putting myself through the emotional turmoil again except this time I get to watch it play out on the big screen.
> 
> you guys are so awesome! Love all the reviews, follows, and Favorites it definitely made my day/week which is why I am writing this and not killing Zombies, or trying not to throw my cell phone at a wall or curling up in fetal position over movie trailers.
> 
> Also for those wondering there will not be any slash in this story, I am very much a sucker for Bromance then anything else…Most of my TV shows contain more Bromance than romance.

It`s been a week, but to Stiles it feels like a lifetime, He had no doubts that being under the same roof as Isaac Lahey was going to suck, he just never expected it to suck quite this much. Stiles doesn’t think he has ever felt so awkward in his own house. Isaac was constantly tensed up with a suspicious look in his eyes, his dad seemed at a loss of what to do to make this work.  
His dad even put in a request at the station to stop working so many night shifts and instead wanted to work 7am-4pm during the day when Isaac and Stiles were at school and home during the evening, the request had been partly denied considering he was the sheriff and was still needed during some evenings but for the time being his dad was home four out of the seven day week. Stiles was honestly pleased about that, he just wished that it wasn’t because of Isaac.

To be honest Stiles would of felt bad for Isaac if he wasn’t such an obnoxious ass, but Stiles could tell Isaac was practically terrified…okay so maybe terrified wasn’t quite the right word, it wasn’t like Isaac was cowering every time he was in the same room as his dad, Stiles wouldn’t even go far to describe Isaac as scared, he was more nervous, more on edge than anything else, anything he did in front of the sheriff was done precisely and with caution, everything he said was carefully thought out and sickeningly polite, Stiles had even watched as Isaac walked around the house on the tip of his toes trying to be quiet as possible when his dad was home.

Watching Isaac act like that had made Stiles really feel for the guy, he couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Isaac to always put on that act around his own father in hopes that nothing would set Mr. Lahey off into a fit of rage.

Then as soon as the Sheriff was out of the house leaving Stiles and Isaac alone that was when Stiles went from seeing Isaac as an actual human being…well you know minus all the werewolf stuff, to a sarcastic ass and the quick change of his personality had Stiles convinced the guy was mildly Bi-Polar.

They argued and fought over everything. Who took the last granola bar, who used all the hot water, who wanted to watch what TV show, who tripped over whose shoes, who stepped on whose jackets, they even argued over Scott and in the end it had them stomping to their rooms and slamming their doors shut, shaking the whole house.

Then John Stilinski would walk into the house to music blasting from one room and not a sound coming from the other one.

John Stilinski wasn’t blind nor was he stupid, he could see that the two teenagers were having a difficult time living together, He felt the tension every time they were in the same room together and they could barely acknowledge each other, Stiles would sit there and talk his ear off pretending Isaac wasn’t there and Isaac would sit there spewing his yes sirs and no sirs and wishing to be anywhere but here.

He knew the two were fighting when he wasn’t around, he saw it in every glare they discreetly tried to send each other, knew by the way he walked through the front door to that new age music and bedroom doors closed only coming out when the Sheriff demanded it, or coming home to a empty house, lights off and nothing misplaced a clear sign no one had been in the house all day, Stiles escaping to Lydia or Scott, Isaac off with Allison or Scott and that there alone was an issue the Sheriff did not want to get involved with he knew Stiles disapproved of Isaac and Allison when Scott clearly still held a torch for her.

He would have even been pleased that Isaac was showing other emotions than the reserved and quiet kid that had been under his roof for the past week if it wasn’t for the fact it was upsetting Stiles.

He knew his son wasn’t like this. He wasn’t sleep deprived, or irritable, or mean, sarcastic sure but never mean, his son didn’t like to escape his own home. His son was loud, and kind and gentle, and worried about everyone, always putting himself first,

and the Sheriff doesn’t know exactly what is going on with his son but while he had been prone to panic attacks in the past, waking up screaming in the middle of the night was a new thing, although it had been close to two weeks since the last one the bags under his kids eyes was telling him he still wasn’t getting any sleep, he`s come home three times to see his son watching TV or playing video games in the middle of the night, each excuse was met with a “Was waiting up for you?” Stiles had only done that for a year after his wife died before Melissa stepped in organizing weekly sleepovers with Scott.

And while he didn’t know Isaac well he remembered when he met the kid in the cemetery, Isaac was slouched and avoided contact with both adults, the Sheriff knew something was off about Mr. Lahey with the way he talked about his child. But after things settled down with the murder charges he had seen Isaac around town hanging out with Hale, and Erica and Boyd after they went missing he started hanging around Scott before moving in with the Mccalls, the kid seemed happy for awhile there.

He remembered talking to Melissa when Isaac first moved in with her about how could she make him feel safe, he remembered giving her advice, now he`s the one calling her up for help except he doesn’t know what to do with either of the boys, and can only hope the Stiles and Isaac will learn to get along.

 

 

“So uh…how much longer do you think your dad is going to be hanging around for? Stiles asked casually laying on Scott`s bed played with a tennis ball in his hands.

Scott shrugged eyes focused on his computer screen “Don`t know, why?”

Stiles shook his head throwing the tennis ball above him “no reason.”

Scott turned around on his computer chair to look at Stiles “Dude really? It has only been a week, it can`t really be that bad.”

Stiles glared “Well it is, because in case you didn’t know your friend is a jackass and an all around obnoxious dick.”

Scott shook his head chuckling.

Stiles stared unimpressed “How is that funny?”

Scott grinned “Isaac was here yesterday.”

Stiles looked bored “So?”

“So, he practically said the same thing about you, although he traded in jackass for a motor mouth moron”

Stiles wrinkled up his nose insulted and threw out his hands exasperated towards Scott. “See! He is even talking about me behind my back, that`s so mean girls.”

Scott raised an eyebrow confused “I don’t understand that reference.”

Stiles groaned “Do you even watch movies?”

Scott nodded “Lord of the rings was good.”

Stiles looked unimpressed “but you won`t watch star wars?”

Scott shrugged “it looks stupid.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “just stop talking…just stop.”

Scott grinned “ I did not mean to insult your precious movie.”

“as a repayment you could let me stay the night.”

Scott shook his head “not when you have a perfectly comfortable bed available at home.”

“You know you should really learn that I have a good judge of character, remember Matt.” Stiles pointed out

“Isaac isn`t hurting people Stiles!” Stated Scott firmly

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly “I know…but I am just saying-“

“No Stiles, why can`t you two get along, I`m getting tired of hearing you two bad mouth each other to me, you`re both my friends.”

Stiles nodded “right of course…but I`m your best friend.”

“Not really the point.”

“…but I am your best friend.”  
Scott groaned “Yes Stiles you`re my best friend…but Isaac is my friend too.”  
Stiles scoffed “Isaac Smisaac”

“You know you two probably have more in common than you realize.”

Stiles looked offended “that sounds doubtful.”

“You`re both incredibly annoying at the moment.”

“Why must you wound me?”

Scott sighed “Stiles go home and hang out with Isaac, do something together, anything, sit there quietly and watch TV together.”

Stiles shook his head look thoughtfully “We don’t like the same TV shows.”

Scott looked ready to bang Stiles head off the wall “How do you even know? You two barely talk.”

“We talk.”

“You argue.”

“Same thing, besides we fight over what to watch on TV, see we are learning things about each other.”

Scott shook his head looking frustrated “With everything that’s been going on as of lately, you two at each other`s throats constantly isn`t helping anyone, and with our luck this won`t just be over because were ignoring it, so if you could at least try to be civil, you don’t have to be friends, fine, clearly that isn`t going to happen and I`m not going to continue to force it down your throats but seriously, please be bearable.”

Stiles restrained from rolling his eyes “Fine, I`m going home where I`ll be delightfully pleasant.”

Scott nodded seriously “As you should.”

Stiles chuckled walking out of the room “See ya later man.”

“Hey Stiles?” Scott called out.

Stiles popped his head in the room the rest of his body hidden behind the hallway wall. “yeah.”

Scott bit his lip before asking “You`re not still having nightmares and that right?”

Stiles looked surprised at the question but shook his head “no…honestly I`ve been too freaked to sleep but when I do it`s a pretty restful night…have you had any uh…performance issues?”

Scott smirked but shook his head “not lately no….it can`t be that easy right?”

Stiles looked somber “Probably not.”

Scott laughed bitterly “figures.”

“We`ll figure it out.”

Scott nodded “Thanks Stiles.”

Stiles grinned “See ya man.”

Stiles treaded down the hallway and bounded down the stairs and threw open the door running into something soft, Stiles stumbled back slightly and glanced up to see what he ran into.

“Oh…uh…Allison…Hi.”

Allison looked slightly surprised and waved her hand slightly “Hi Stiles.”

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to keep from narrowing his eyes at the huntress “You`re hanging out with Scott?”

Allison nodded “yeah we always hang out.”

“You just come back from hanging out with Isaac.”

From the look on Allison`s face Stiles thought she was going to retort with something sarcastic but instead she shook her 

head “No, I`ve been with Lydia all day, think Isaacs been at your house today.”

Stiles nodded suddenly dreading the prospect of going home “ So… you and Scott?”

Allison rolled her eyes “ we`ve hung out before Stiles.”

“have you two hung out alone since you broke up.”

Allison bit her lip “were trying to be friends.”

“Just friends?” Stiles asked suspiciously.

Allison nodded “I know, he likes Kira and I like-“ Allison broke off looking apologetic.

“Isaac.” Stiles finished for her.

Allison nodded “It`s complicated.”

Stile sighed shaking his head “just don’t hurt him.”

Allison looked confused “Isaac?”  
Stiles rolled his eyes “No, Scott.”

Allison smiled “I won`t.”

Stiles nodded satisfied “good, because I know your really nice and kind of bad ass but there is a bro code, dicks before chicks.”

Allison widened her eyes covering her mouth with her hands and giggling.

Stiles stared at Allison as if she was crazy before the realization of what he said and how she took it.

Stiles shook his head and waved his hands around “No, no, that’s not…that’s not what I meant, I`m just saying you know when it comes down to it, I`ll be on Scott`s side.”

Allison smirked looking amused but nodded her head none the less “I get it Stiles really, but I think essentially the correct term is bro`s before hoe`s.”

Stiles glared “ I knew that…I just heard it somewhere and-“

Allison nodded grinning “I bet you did.”

Stiles threw his hands up exasperated “Okay, that’s it I`m going…goodbye.”

Allison laughed “Bye Stiles, and I promise I won`t hurt him…really.”

Stiles nodded and smiled in return “Good.” And let Allison get past him into the house, before closing the door behind and heading to his own home.

 

Stiles slowly opened the door and cautiously poked his head to see Isaac sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to his chest, a notebook on his knees, some TV show playing and Isaac staring at him with raised eyebrows.

Stiles straightened up and walked into the house. “Hey…”

Isaac watched as Stiles took off his shoes and hung up his coat “Hi.”

The two teenagers stared at each other awkwardly, Stiles shuffling around near the door and Isaac chewing on the pencil in his hands.

“Want to watch TV?” Asked Isaac pointing to the TV with the pencil

“ Sure.” Stiles headed over to the couch sitting awkwardly next to Isaac, while Isaac tried to be subtle as he moved closer to the arm of the couch.

“ What you watching?” Stiles asked recognizing the redhead from the American pie films, that Judd Apatow actor, and the girl from the Avengers.

“ How I met your mother”

Stiles nodded “ Never seen it.”

Isaac groaned “ Duuuude.”

Stiles glanced at Isaac surprised he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction from the other teen.

“how have you never seen how I met your mother, it`s so funny.”

Stiles shrugged “Don`t know, I`m kind of into those SCIFY shows, Doctor who, Orphan Black-“

“Supernatural?” Asked Isaac

Stiles grinned and could see Isaacs eyes lit up “Supernatural is the greatest thing that has surfaced this planet.”

Isaac smiled looking thoughtful “So when we argued over the TV we were-“

“Arguing over the same shows” Stiles finished.

“Guess we should have checked what we wanted to watch.”

Stiles smiled the only TV shows Scott liked was anything on MTV or Comedy central “So what`s how I met your mother about?”

“It`s about five friends living in new York and the one guy…Ted, is telling his kids the story of how he met their mother and tells about all the shenanigans he gets into with his friends and his friends Lily and Marshall are married and sickeningly sweet sometimes but there hilarious, and Barney is a womanizer whose only ever had a relationship with a few girls and Robin is one of the guys and Canadian which is sometimes hilariously brought up and doesn’t have much plans for settling down and both Ted and Barney are smitten with her and their all friends and-“

“ Kind of Like you, Scott, Allison.” Stiles interrupted before wincing he hadn`t meant to say that out loud and from the way Isaacs shoulders sagged down, Stiles knew his comment was unnecessary.

“At least I`m not chasing after a girl who ignored me for a better part of ten years” Retorted Isaac standing up straight

Stiles glared, so much for an apology he thought “ Anyone with brain cells can see Allison isn`t entirely over Scott.”

Isaac laughed sarcastically “This is assuming you have brain cells right.”

Stiles shook his head glaring “ you are so obnoxious.”

Isaac rolled his eyes“ you`re not exactly pleasant to be around either you know”

Isaac got off of the couch grabbing his notebook and shoving in his back pack laying on the chair next to the couch before strapping it on his back and heading towards the stairs to go to his room.

“I am delightful to be around.” Stiles called out after him angrily.

From the top of the stairs Stiles could hear Isaac shouting down at him.

“No you`re not!...and for the record Barney gets the girl in the end!”

Before Stiles could call out a comeback he heard the bedroom door slam shut and instead picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it towards the stairs.

Stiles had to admit thought for about ten minutes they actually got along and once again Stiles was reminded of the insufferable ass that was Isaac Lahey.

Stiles leaned his head against the couch all he wanted to do was go to Danny`s black light party in two days and forget everything that was going on in his life, what better way to do that then to go to a party, Stiles just needed one night of fun and one night without a care was what he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you guys liked it? I find it so much easier to write half of a chapter in a notebook while watching TV. Doing it on the computer I just get distracted, messing around on other things and then it takes me three times as longer so I think I`ll stick to the notebook for now and see how that works and get weekly updates for you guys.
> 
> So I hope it was okay, not great but not bad? I don’t know haha 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought.
> 
> Fact: North Korea and Cuba are the only two countries left in the world which do not sell Coca Cola.
> 
> Fact: Chocolate Milk is more beneficial for sportsmen than any other sports drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf is stressing me out you guys, it used to be some stupid TV show about stupid teenagers and stupid teenage werewolves and now it is about emotionally crippling as supernatural is, and it took me like 4 tries to get into this show and now I cannot get enough of it.
> 
> And since someone is supposed to die this season my bet is either Allison or Derek? If it really is a character featured in the opening sequence. Who do you guys think will die? I don’t want anyone to die, even when I can`t stand characters and they end up dying I`m actually disappointed they won`t be around anymore.

Crack!

Stiles watched smirking as Lydia fell to the floor her face emotionless, her neck broken and her scream silenced.

Before Stiles could make another move he was met with an arrow to his shoulder, Stiles glanced down cocking his head to the side before turning around to see Allison holding her bow, he could see the way her hands were shaking, the complete look of terror marking her features , her face paler than Snow White.

Stiles grinned maliciously before casually pulling the arrow out of his shoulder and started to roll the arrow with his fingers like one would with a drumstick.

Allison stared her eyes wide and shiny as she watched Stiles stare at her smiling with smug as if he just won some game that no one wanted to play, Allison slowly reached behind her so she could pull a arrow out, eyes never leaving Stiles, she froze, hand mid air when he stopped twirling the arrow and stared at her unblinking and before Allison could move her one foot to back away she was met with the arrow to her stomach and crashed to the ground immediately losing her balance, Allison watched unfocused as Stiles slowly walked towards her and stared down at her, studying her and before she could utter a word Stiles lifted his foot down on the arrow pushing it further into her stomach, Allison choked out a gasp and turned her head where Aiden and Ethan were laying next her both staring back with wide and dead eyes before she took her last breath.

Stiles moved on stepping over the bodies of Aiden and Ethan, the twins on the floor with their throats ripped out.

Footsteps caught his attention and could see both Isaac and Scott taking either side of him the stance ready to attack and defend. Stiles looked back and forth between the two as if making a decision before he charged towards Scott with reflexes faster than Isaac or Scott could have foreseen.

Isaac prepared to charge but froze at the grip Stiles had Scott in, his hands prepared to break Scott`s neck. Stiles flashed his teeth in a menacing grin daring Isaac to make a move.

Isaac raised his hands in surrender “Stiles this isn`t you.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow “you don`t know me.”

Isaac nodded sparing a glance at Scott who stared back pleadingly “I know Scott`s your best friend, you wouldn’t kill your best friend.”

Stiles seemed to consider this before tightening his grip on Scott “Actually I think I would.”

Isaac gestured around him thinking back to the past week at how quick everything fell apart how Stiles went missing and was found two days later, they all thought something was off about him, he acted normal, cracked jokes, but his eyes were blank and held no emotion, two days later Kira`s body was found drowned, Isaac came back to the Stilinski home to find the sheriff with a gunshot wound to his head, and Scott calling him up sobbing about how Stiles just snapped his mothers neck, they all put it together pretty fast at who killed Kira and the Sheriff and they followed Stiles to Derek`s loft to see him standing in the middle of the room beckoning them all forward and a blood bath had quickly begun.

Isaac looked at the bodies around him, The broken bodies of Lydia, Ethan, Aiden and Allison, they had called Derek to meet them but he hadn`t shown.

“you don’t kill people Stiles, we can help you, We can figure this out, please just stop, please Stiles, just stop hurting everyone.”

Stiles shook his head “no can do kiddo.”

Isaac shook his head his voice cracking as he tried to plead “Please Stiles I-“

Stiles immediately charged towards Isaac letting Scot go and shoving him into the coat hooks smirking as he heard the hooks make contact with Isaacs flesh, hanging on the wall Isaac looked stunned before blood filled his mouth and he began choking before going limp his eyes going emotionless.

“No!” Scott screamed running towards them and Stiles turned around throwing his arm out to stop Scott from coming any closer to him.

Scott froze and glanced down to see Stiles arm embedded into his chest, Scott glanced up at his friend pleadingly before Stiles ripped his hand out of Scott`s chest, Scott collapsed falling to the floor with a thud and Stiles tossed the heart that was in his hand beside Scott.

Stiles glanced at the scene around with a proud stance at what he had caused, Scott dead on the ground his heart ripped out, Isaac hanging limply on the wall hooks embedded in his head, Lydia with her neck broken, the throats ripped out of the twins, and Allison laying beside them an arrow sticking out of her stomach.

Stiles smirked at the heavy breathing coming from the entrance of the loft “Hello Derek.” Turning to see the werewolf watching him with a stunned look that Stiles didn’t think the man could posses.

“Stiles, what did you do?” The older man asked shell shocked.

Stiles glanced around him shrugging “They got in my way.”

Derek looked at the bodies around him “in the way of what?”

Stiles chuckled “if I told you that I would have to kill you.”

Derek widened his eyes before looking at Stiles, sadness etched on his features “I`m sorry Stiles.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side looking confused before Derek charged towards Stiles snapping his neck.

Derek could do nothing more but stare in horror as Stiles hanging snapped neck was snapped back in its place and Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek “You really shouldn’t of done that.”

Stiles charged to Derek doing what he did to Scott, his hand embedded in Derek`s chest wrapped around his heart.

Derek sputtered staring at Stiles in disbelief “What are you?”

Stiles smirked pulling the heart out of Derek`s chest and crushing it between his hands.

Stiles smirk fell off his face and he frowned in confusion that the man was still standing and staring at him.

“Wake up Stiles.” Derek demanded.

“Wake up Stiles.” Stiles turned to see Scott standing behind him a hole clear in his chest.

“Wake up Stiles.” Isaac called behind him blood flowing out of his mouth.

“Wake up Stiles.” Stiles could see Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Allison all coming towards him

“Wake up Stiles.”

Stiles covered his ears screaming.

“Stiles wake up!”

 

 

Stiles gasped a sob stuck in his throat as he punched whoever was holding him

“Let me go!” Stiles cried sobbing trying to pull away but the grip just tightened around.

“Stiles it was just a dream, Calm down! you`re okay, it wasn’t real.”

Stiles nodded choking on his sobs as he struggled with the words “It was real, it felt so real.”

“It wasn’t real, it was a dream.” The voice spoke softly.

Stiles shook his head “I`m awake now right? This…this is real right?”

Stiles could feel a small pinch dig into his back making him squirm slightly

“Did you feel that?”

Stiles nodded weakly trying to clear his blurry eyes with no luck.

“You can`t feel pain in dreams Stiles, this is real, you`re awake, I promise.”

Stiles nodded sobbing and shaking into the chest holding him.

“Try to get some more sleep Stiles, it`s only two in the morning you`ve only been asleep for a couple of hours.”

Stiles shook his head adamantly his heart racing and hands clutching the T-shirt of the person holding him.

Immediately his bed felt lighter as the person got up and pried Stiles hands off of him, which made Stiles confused and could feel the beginning of panic about to grip him and he curled up on his bed pulling the blankets up to his chin, his dad wasn’t usually one to leave him like this after a nightmare.

Stiles blinked sluggishly as his TV screen turned on and lit up his room, Stiles could feel his bed sink down from the added weight and a body shuffle down under the blankets beside him, blanket pulled up to his chin. Stiles watched as Toy story played out across his screen his eyes falling heavy when Buzz lightyear declared himself as Miss. Nesbit, Stiles didn’t wake again until morning.

 

 

Stiles woke up to a loud repeated rapping of someone banging on his door, and with his eyes barely open was met with a bright flash of what appeared to be lightening. Stiles groaned trying to tug the blankets away from the body next to him and closer to him so he could get more sleep, until a voice made him snap his eyes open.

“Now this is a sight I never thought I would see”

Stiles blinked confused to see his Dad smiling in his bedroom doorway with a camera in hand. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows half awake confused as why his dad was standing in his bedroom doorway when he should be the person sleeping beside him, because if his dad wasn’t next to him then…

Stiles pulled the blanket down to see the figured next to him his eyes widening when he saw Isaacs sleeping face next to him.

To say Stiles overreacted would be an understatement immediately Stiles flailed his arms trying to get out of bed whacking Isaac in the face in the process causing him to startles awake and shoot up in the bed, which caused a literal head on collision with Stiles. Stiles groaned pushing Isaac away to be met with a dull thud and Isaac off the bed and lying on the floor.

Stiles scrambled to get out of bed as gracefully as he could instead his foot got tangled in his blanket, Stiles immediately tried to find support to stop himself from colliding with the floor instead he collided with his bedside table knocking over his lamp and eventually met the floor face first.

Stiles groaned kicking the blanket that came down with him off him and turned to glare at his father who was bent over gasping for breath from laughing too hard.

The Sheriff stood up straight a huge grin plastered across his face seeing the glare his son was sending him. 

“This morning turned out better than I expected.”

Stiles stood up dusting himself off like a reflex and glared at his dad “You be quiet.”

The Sheriff grinned “I think it`s sweet.”

Stiles huffed “well it`s not”

The Sheriff shrugged and looked as if he was contemplating something “I am curious to why Isaac was in your bed.”

Before Stiles could open his mouth to retort his dad help up a hand stopping him “You know what…I don’t want to know, It`s early, I just got off shift I am going to bed…just be safe.” The Sheriff joked.

Stiles gaped at his dad wondering if he really just said that and instead of replying with a sarcastic remark he chucked a pillow   
off his bed and threw it towards his dad listening to his chuckling as he entered his own bedroom.

Stiles sighed looking at the mess of his bedroom, blankets and pillows strewn, lamp knocked over, and a Toy story DVD stuck on the main menu. And then Stiles remembered a certain werewolf.

“Are you still lying on the floor?” Stiles called

Isaac peeked his head halfway up over the bed to peer at Stiles “You looked like you were having a moment with your dad…I didn’t want to intrude.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “you wouldn’t of been intruding you would of saved me from having that moment with my dad.”

Isaac stood up nodding seriously “I could of, but I was afraid if he remembered I was there he would give me "the if you ever hurt him i`ll kill you lecture.”

Stiles looked confused inclining his head for an explanation

Isaac sighed like Stiles was the most precious clueless thing and whispered “you know since we slept together.”

Stiles gaped in horror and began glaring when Isaac started to snicker

Stiles picked up the remaining pillow on his bed and chucked it as hard he could.

Isaac easily dodged the pillow laughing and started towards his own temporary room.

“We`re moving too fast Stiles” Isaac called from the hallway laughing.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shut his bedroom door. Muttering under his breath about annoying fathers and werewolves

Stiles started picking everything off his floor, and instead of making his bed just threw all his pillows on one end and the blanket in the middle before going over to his TV to shut it off.

Stiles took out the DVD wondering why Toy story was even playing in the first place before putting it back in its case, and headed to the door so he could grab a bowl of cereal downstairs.

As soon as Stiles hand touched the doorknob he froze with realization as he suddenly remembered exactly why Toy story had been playing. He remembered the dream where he killed all his friends, remembered screaming and crying, and he remembered be comforted by Isaac who Stiles thought last night it was his dad that was with him too panicked to realize his dad was working the midnight shift and too out of it to realize it was Isaac that he was clinging to.

Stiles could feel his face heat up in embarrassment that was a sight he never wanted Isaac to see, he never wanted to be that vulnerable in front of a person he could barely stand to be around, Ever since Isaac had moved in Stiles had worried about Isaac seeing him screaming in the middle of the night crying in his dads arms, but he hadn`t had one and thought maybe they were done with but naturally he wouldn’t get that lucky.

Yet at the same time Stiles couldn’t help but be eternally grateful to what Isaac did for him, last night was the first time after one of his nightmares where he actually managed to fall back asleep after waking up in a panic and it was all because Isaac had slipped in a Disney movie to watch that had eventually lured him to sleep, and it was something that Isaac didn’t even have to be bothered to do, he could of rolled over and pretended he never heard the other boy screaming from the room across from him.  
Now Stiles has to something he never thought he would have do which was thank Isaac, except Stiles had no idea how to thank him after all the fighting they had been doing, the things they said about and to each other, as grateful as Stiles was he could only imagine how awkward this would go.

Stiles mustered up the courage he had and threw open the door and marched the four steps across the hall to room Isaac was in hand raised and banging on the door with more force than necessary.

With no answer Stiles slowly opened to door and peeked his head through to see the bedroom vacant, and Stiles knew he should turn back and wait for Isaac because technically this was his room and Stiles should not be snooping to what little things Isaac had brought. 

Stiles slowly backed out of the room and shut the door softly to head back to his own bedroom, instead Stiles stopped in the middle of the hallway rolling on the balls of his feet looking back and forth to see anyone if anyone was coming before dashing back into Isaacs room.

Stiles glanced around the room wondering what Isaac did in here all day, there was no decorations, game systems, TVs, Books, the only source of entertainment Stiles could see was a laptop on the desk and an I-pod in the desk, Stiles guessed Isaac hoped he wouldn’t be here too long.

Picking up the I-pod Stiles scrolled through to see what music Isaac listened too, Ed Sheeran, Young the giant, Coldplay, The Beatles, The Script, Adele, Stiles nodded approvingly even if half the music Isaac listened to were by British artists.

Stiles headed over to Isaacs bed that was neatly made and wrinkle free, glancing at the bedside table Stiles saw a four piece picture frame and picked it up glancing at the four photos.

one of them being a picture of Isaac, Boyd, and Erica at what appeared to be them at an amusement park from the lights and Ferris wheel behind them, the three of them were hanging off each other laughing, Stiles smiled sadly at it and wondered who took the picture.

The next one was of a beautiful woman with long blonde wavy curls in a white sundress grinning at the camera her blue eyes shining and standing in front of Isaacs old house, Holding a sign in front of her very pregnant belly that had the name Isaac written across it. Isaac was a dead ringer for his mother.

The next one had Isaac who appeared to be around five years old hanging off his dads shoulder and looking at him to something akin to hero worship, His father was holding onto Isaac grinning towards the camera, with Isaacs mother beside them her arms wrapped around a taller boy that Stiles assumed to be Isaacs brother.

The last picture was of a three year old Isaac and a twelve year old Camden arms around each other`s shoulders and grinning Ice creams in hand, although most of Isaacs was all over his face as he gave a toothy smile.

Stiles felt a tug on his heart and wondered how Isaacs home life had went straight to hell.

Stiles gently placed the picture frame back, and turned to leave the room until his eye caught the notebook laying on the bed, cautiously Stiles grabbed it and opened it slowly but instead of seeing words written across the pages with Isaacs deepest thoughts Stiles was welcomed with pictures, sketches really, of Wolves, the beacon hills welcome sign on the outskirts of town, the 1967 impala from supernatural, Stiles widened his eyes seeing pictures of Scott, Allison, Derek, Lydia, the Kanima and even Jackson, Stiles gaped at the picture of him surprised Isaac drew one of him, hell surprised even Isaac could draw this good, some of the colored ones looked they came from an actual camera. Stiles ran his hands over the picture of him wondering how Isaac could remember every detail.

“Hey! What are you doing!?”

Stiles jumped off the bed not even realizing he sat down and glanced to see Isaac standing in the doorway sending Stiles a withering glare, his hair wet from what Stiles assumed was the shower.

Isaac strolled over angry and snatched the sketch book out of Stiles hands “That’s private.”

Stiles tried to sputter out a response “Isaac…those are r-really good.”

Isaac shoved passed Stiles shoving the book under his pillows and shrugged his face red with embarrassment “They`re just doodles.”

Stiles snorted “Those are some pretty impressive doodles, wonder how good they`d be if you tried then.”

Isaac rolled his eyes annoyed “What do you want Stiles?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck awkward “I wanted to say thanks.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow “for what?”

Stiles resisted a sarcastic remark “for last night, for being there after that nightmare.”

Isaac shrugged looking like the awkward one now “Yeah well you know, I didn’t want your screaming keeping me up all night.”

Stiles nodded seriously and waved him off “Yeah no of course, I guess you didn’t want to go back to your own room after waking me up and putting on toy story until I fell back asleep.”

“Yeah well, I really like Toy Story and I was going to go back when it was over but your screaming really tired me out.”

Stiles looked mockingly apologetic “I`m sorry, I`ll be sure to scream quietly next time.”

Isaac nodded and looked satisfied with the response “That’s all I ask.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, thanking the guy was impossible every step forward they took was just another two back, Stiles turned to leave before stopping and looking at Isaac slightly embarrassed.

“The movie thing… that actually worked I`ve never been able to sleep after a nightmare I usually fake sleep till my dad leaves and spend the rest of the night staring at the ceiling going over the nightmare…so seriously you didn’t have to do what you had to last night.”

Isaac shrugged like it was nothing “You don`t grow up like I did without a few nightmares, had to comfort myself usually a movie did the trick to get my mind off it and get me back to sleep.”

Stiles nodded sadly “and Isaac those “doodles” they`re really good, I mean like I would sell, buy, and hang them on my wall good.”

Isaac ran a hand through his hair uncomfortable and avoiding eye contact that had Stiles wondering when the last time someone gave the other boy a compliment.

Stiles nodded and left the room, Maybe Isaac Lahey wasn’t so bad.

“Stiles?” Isaac called.

Stiles turned back questionably “Yeah?”

“You`re still annoying”

Stiles shot Isaac a dirty look “ so are you”

Okay so maybe he was still an ass, but they were working on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked it! That nightmare sequence was much longer than I had planned so I have no idea if it`s good I just kept writing it. I have no idea if this chapter was good or boring and Ahh I hoped someone liked it stuff just kept coming out and I don’t know if it made sense.
> 
> And I totally do the slipping in a DVD when I get freaked out at night usually Toy Story, 101 Dalmations or How I met your mother something funny and lighthearted and it always one of those three that I`ll have on until I fall asleep and my TV and play station turn off automatically if it hasn’t been touched in awhile or I`m being haunted and they`re generous enough to turn off my electronics.
> 
> So Isaac and Stiles friendship is slowly developing, slowly but surely.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought.
> 
> Fact: there is a book called the futility and it is about a ship called The Titan; a large unsinkable ship that ends up hitting an ice berg on a cold April night and sinking. Sound familiar? This book was written 14 years before the Titanic Sunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it`s been awhile like a long while, longer then it should be. I don’t really have an excuse, I mean I did at first because my laptop crapped out and had to save for a new one, then the new one went all crappy and I had to take that back in…twice and after that I kind of lost the motive to write and I had lost my original version on my old laptop and never managed to get back to that version.  
> But Im here to pick it back up, even though Isaac isn`t on anymore (thankful for the originals)

Bang! 

Thump!

“Turn it off Stiles!”

“No!”

John Stilinski sighed putting his book down and glared up at the ceiling above him. He had walked through the door about 20 minutes ago to the sounds of one direction blaring through the house, and two screaming boys going back and forth opening and slamming doors, one demanding the music be turned down, and one insistant that it stays where it is. He doesn’t even think either boy has realized he is even home yet considering this is the loudest hes heard Isaac been since he`s moved in.

“Get out of my room before I shove this pencil up your werewolf ass!”

“not until you turn this crap off”

“Bite me”

“Gladly”

“Ow! Hey! Give that back”

John groaned hearing the chorus of What makes you beautiful be cut off midway through, and made his way upstairs to break up the current argument.  
Making his way into Stiles room he was welcomed to the site of Isaac standing on Stiles bed, Ipod In hand, and whipping pillows at his son who was demanding his Ipod back and whipping pillows right back at the curly hair teen.

“What the hell are you two doing?”

Stiles froze pillow midway in air and ready to be thrown at Isaac, while Isaac jumped wide eyed to look at the sheriff frozen before he realized he was standing on a bed and throwing pillows and immediately proceed to jump down getting his foot caught in the blanket and meeting face first onto the floor.

Both the Sheriff and Stiles winced at the hard smack Isaacs head made with the leg of Stiles computer chair.

Isaac groaned bringing a hand to his forehead and bringing it away with blood. Stiles jumped back as his father made a beeline towards Isaac to check the damage.

Isaac seeing the sheriff coming towards him and not registering the concern written on his face flinched and scuffled further back until his back hit the bedside table.

John froze bring his hands up “I just want to look at your head Isaac.” Reaching his hands out to inspect Isaacs head

Isaac jumped up swatting the hand away “Don`t touch me”

John took a step back giving Isaac room.

“Sorry, it`ll heal, I can feel it healing”

“I know Isaac, but that doesn`t mean it didn`t hurt…are you okay?” John asked softly not taking another step towards Isaac.

“I`m fine, I`m gonna go…wash my face.” Isaac mumbled stepping around the sheriff shying away when he felt a hand on his should and rushed out of the room.

“Stiles-” The sheriff started

“He started it!” Stiles exclaimed gesturing towards the hallway to where Isaac disappeared.

The Sheriff sighed “Did he though? You couldn’t have just turned the music down.”

Stiles shrugged “Maybe if he had asked nicely”

John shook his head annoyed at the two teenagers “You should of just turned it down Stiles, it wasn’t asking for much.”

Stiles glared at his father “Why do you always take his side, I`m your son, not him!”

John gaped at his son “I don’t always take his side Stiles, I`m trying to make him comfortable here something you refuse to help or contribute with.”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Because he`s an ass, this is what he`s like when he isn’t tip toeing around you, he`s obnoxious, and rude and an all around ass, I`ve tried to be nice…ish, every time we even remotely get along he ruins it but being a jerk and he puts on this “I am an angel” act every time you`re around making me look like a jerk when he`s the jerk!”

John closed the door to Stiles bedroom lowering his voice “He isn’t putting on an act Stiles, he`s scared of me”

Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes

“Enough!” John snapped 

“You two are acting like children, I know getting along isn’t going to happen but at least be civil to each other, he isn’t going anywhere Stiles.”

Stiles glared at his father “kick him out! He isn’t wanted here, I hate coming home knowing he`s here, you`re walking on eggshells every time your around each other. No one in this house feels comfortable not me, not you, and not Isaac. Shouldn’t he be in some system is it even legal for him to just be bouncing around from house to house because he feels like it.”

“His situation is complicated Stiles, social services is aware if his well being-“

“He doesn’t belong here dad!” Stiles exclaimed gesturing wildly towards the door.

“Well to bad because you`re just going to have to deal with it”

“Dad-“

“I`m done discussing it with you Stiles, He`s staying.”

Before Stiles could get another word in his father barged out of his room slamming the door behind him.

Stiles whipped the pillow he still had in his had flinging it towards his bed knocking the bedside lamp over in the process.  
It was a rare occasion when him and his dad fought, Stiles hated fighting with him especially since his mother died, hated seeing the disappointed glare in his father`s face, he could hear the car engine rev up outside as it pulled out of the driveway.

Isaac. It was all Isaacs fault that him and his dad were fighting but now he was driving his dad out of the house as well, this wasn’t Isaac`s place, this wasn’t his home, and he had no right making the people living here feel uncomfortable.

Whipping open his bedroom door and barging into Isaacs room fuming.

Isaac stunned jumped off his bed a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue before Stiles beat him to it.

“You have to leave!”

Isaac looked confused “What?”

“you.need.leave” Stiles repeated slowly.

“What the hell are you talking about Stilinski”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Out of the house, pack up, get out, leave.”

Isaac rolled his eyes sitting back on his bed “Can you possibly go lose your mind somewhere else, I`d gladly leave if I could.”  
\  
Stiles gestured towards the door “No one is stopping you.”

Isaac shrugged “No, but I think Scott kind of likes that I`m staying here, likes that I can witness if your actually going demonic or not.”

Stiles clenched his fists “I`m not going demonic.”

Isaac let out a bitter chuckle “you can`t even see it. You look like death Stiles, like you`re going to croak over at any minute-“

“Shut up.” Stiles growled through clenched teeth.

“Pretty soon you aren’t even going to be you, you`re going to turn into something your terrified of, and none of us know when it`s going to happen just that it is, but you`re in complete denial about it-“

“Shut up.” Stiles demanded clenching and unclenching his fists

“you can stand there and make your sarcastic remarks, try to ignore it, be hopeful that we`ll fix it, but it`s going to happen Stiles because the truth is none of us know how to stop it and you know it.”

“Shut up!” Stiles shouted swinging a fist towards Isaac

Isaac dodged the fist and shoved Stiles making him stumble back but not losing his balance

“It`s not rocket science Lahey, you aren’t wanted, nobody wants you, not me, not my dad, not Scott, or Melissa or Allison or Derek, hell even your own father didn’t want you, and how does feel knowing if you were me no one would give a rats ass wheather you lived or died, that no one would even bother to find a cure to save you because killing you would be easier and less trouble, how does it feel to know you aren’t even worth the effort.” Stiles shouted giving Isaac a hard shove

“Screw you! You think I don’t know this, that I`m not worthy of anyone`s time, that no matter what people say I am never going to be someone`s first choice or even second for that matter, I was raised to believe that I was worthless, so nothing you are saying to me is news to me.” Isaac exclaimed and Stiles with all the will power he had ignored the way Isaac`s voice cracked and the guilt he could feel bubbling up in his stomach.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest “I`m not going to pity you or feel sorry for you.”

Isaac glared “I don’t need you to”

“you don’t deserve what my dad`s doing for you, when you drive him out of his own house.”

Isaac bit his lip sitting back down on the bed and picking up his sketch book “Go away Stilinski”

Stiles scoffed “Gladly.”

Slamming the door shut Stiles went back to his own room to clean up the mess that was made.

This settled it then thought Stiles, there was no way in hell would he and Isaac ever get along, not a chance not after everything the two of them just lashed out at each other, and to be honest Stiles was fine with that because the last thing he wanted was Isaac to be in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the first chapter where Isaac and Stiles didn’t have a moment of getting along with each other and I feel like they just took two huge steps back, that any progress they had made completely went out the door, and it`s not even where or what I had planned for the way this chapter would go, and I`m not even entirely sure I like it that much, considering its basically Stiles and Isaac screaming at each other in angst and boy pain and feeling sorry for themselves and I think it`s one of the shorter chapters I have done but I wanted to get something up for you guys (if people are still reading it.)
> 
> Again sorry for the long wait
> 
> Fun Fact: The dog that played Buddy in Air Bud also played Comet on Full house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter before I had even posted the last one which never happens. Mostly because I was too emotionally damaged to sleep after that walking dead finale…I will never love again.
> 
> I feel like I had to add a funeral scene because Allison was neglected of one (she wasn’t my favorite character) but season 4 felt different without her, and Isaac even the twins.
> 
> This chapter might seem out of place in this story, I hadn’t meant it to get so long (possibly even dragged on, but my fingers didn’t seem to stop typing) and I had something entirely different planned for this chapter but I`ll just include it in the next chapter and it`ll go back to focusing on the relationship of Stiles and Isaac and not so much their feelings of Allison
> 
> Anyways here you guys go, hope you like it. Find it readable. Bearable, you know the usual.

Dead

Allison was dead.

And it was his fault. Sure it sounded cliché because he could guarantee you that Lydia was blaming herself for not sensing it sooner, for Scott not being able to get to her sooner, and Isaac because she saved his life.

But Stiles knows if it wasn’t for him, if they hadn’t tried to save him, if they had just killed him, then he could guarantee you that Allison would still be alive. That he wouldn’t be standing in front of his mirror in his dark suit, dark shoes, and tying his dark tie to watch his friend be lowered in the ground in a dark casket, that he wouldn’t have to watch his friends mourn a friend whose death was all his fault.

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned to see his dad standing in his doorway his own suit on and wrinkle free and staring at his son in concern.   
John Stilinski wasn`t sure if he was a horrible man for being relieved and grateful that he himself didn’t lose his own child that night when he had come so close to losing him, grateful that his friends never gave up or quit to find a way to save his son, their friend, even knowing that saving him had cost the life of a young girl, a friend, a girlfriend, and a daughter they never gave up, they never let Stiles succumb to who he was supposed to be.

“You ready to go?”  
Stiles nodded.

John nodded smiling weakly “We`ll leave as soon as Isaacs ready.”

Stiles acknowledged his dad with a nod leaving the father and son in a rare uncomfortable silence

“Dad-“ Stiles started voice cracking eyes welling with tears

“Oh Stiles” grabbing him in a tight grip and pulling him into a hug

“It should have been me, they shouldn’t have tried so hard to save me.”

John froze and grabbed his son`s face “Don`t ever wish that you died, no one of would have wanted that, no one wanted anyone to die, it was those things that killed Allison, she wouldn’t of died if she didn’t think you were worth it, it is horrible what happened to her, not any of you deserve the things you kids have been through.”

Stiles nodded willing to keep the tears at bay “It`s not fair, it`s not fair that this happened to us to her…we`re just kids.”

John gripped his child harder, heartbroken at the things these kids have been going through “I know kid, I know…we`ll get through it, things won`t always be like this.”

Stiles nodded his head in his dad`s chest before a knock at his bedroom door made him look up and saw Isaac shuffling awkwardly in the door way tie in hand  
Stiles stood back uncomfortable that Isaac kept seeing him like this, he hasn`t spoken to the other boy in weeks, not since their fight, no sarcastic remarks, no glares, only time any acknowledgment was made towards each other was around their friends or the dinner table and even then no spoken words were passed between them only around each other.

“What`s up Isaac?” Asked John brushing out his own suit free of wrinkles

Isaac ran a hand through his hair looking embarrassed “I don`t know how…”

John looked confused as to what Isaac was talking about before glancing at the tie in Isaacs hand and realization dawned on his face “the tie? You don’t know how to tie a tie.”

Isaac nodded “No one ever showed me…I mean dad tried, but I didn’t understand it quick enough.”

John could only imagine the meaning behind those words but gave a forced grin Isaacs way to show he was happy to help “We`ll have to fix that then one day”

Isaac smiled appreciatively and slightly relieved as John tied the tie around Isaacs neck trying to ignore the taller teens tense posture as he did so.

“You boys ready to go?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the cemetery was quiet, not that Isaac expected a chatty car ride over, chances are he would have kept his mouth shut anyways unless addressed, plus it wasn’t like he really wanted to talk anyways clearly Stiles and the Sheriff weren`t keen either on the idea of small talk.

Isaac felt immensely guilty and slightly horrible that the last thing he even wanted to do was go to Allison`s funeral, didn’t want to see Chris as he lowered his only daughter into the ground one of his last remaining family members, didn’t want to watch Scott throw flowers into the grave of his first love, Lydia standing over the casket of her best friend.

Didn’t want to stand watching all these people mourn over her when she died saving him, she saved his life and she paid for it with hers. And how was that fair? Out of all of them why was she the one to die what made her think he was worth it?

Let`s be honest, no one would have mourned over him, no parents, siblings, or relatives, he didn’t have many friends, besides Scott, maybe Lydia and Derek but even that was slim pickings I mean sure they would come to his funeral, mourn him up to it, and then move on. Be sad but relieved that if any of them were to die it was him. He`s not doing the woe is me thing, the self-loathing that he is too entirely good at, he`s just stating a cold hard fact, if he died there would be no one alive to miss him.

“Isaac?”

Isaac was broken from his thoughts to see the Sheriff looking back at him in concern

“Were here”

Isaac nodded limply realizing the car has stopped and Stiles had already made his way out of the vehicle towards Scott, and Isaac winced at seeing the other werewolf, he hadn’t spoken or seen him since the night they saved Stiles at the high school. He wasn’t going to lie that it hurt knowing he wasn’t Allison`s first choice, that Scott would always be her first choice, her first love, even in death she chose to love Scott instead.

Getting out of the car and making his way towards Scott and Stiles with the Sheriff Isaac couldn’t think of anything to say to the other teen.

“Are you okay?”

“Sorry for your loss.”

“I loved her too”

“I`m sorry she saved me”

“How about that baseball game last night”

He was saved for the moment as Mr. Argent and Mrs. MCcall went up to the two boys. And promptly turned to the left to go around them and straight to the small crowd forming around the chairs, there would plenty of time to face them later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-I swear, if I could go back.”

“Stiles stop, it`s not your fault, it`s not anyone`s fault, it’s the thing that did that to you and the things that took her life, I don’t blame anyone I just wish that I could of saved her”

“If I can`t blame myself then neither can you” Stated Stiles

Scott nodded a forced smile on his face “Easier said than done though right?”

“We`ll get through it eventually I would give you the whole speech of Allison wouldn’t want us to blame ourselves and to be happy but I know it`ll fall on deaf ears…you going to say anything today?”

Scott nodded pulling out a folded up piece of paper “This is the 28th eulogy I have written since she died, It`s hard to write down how tough, brave, courageous, and beautiful she was when everyone here already knows this, and I was going to talk about how much I love her…loved, but I didn’t think that would be right either with Kira or Isaac…I mean I`m sort of dating Kira…I think… I haven’t really talked to her much and Isaac had to watch as Allison declared her love for me as she died in my arms, and I didn’t think it`d be right to just flaunt that with him here…I haven`t talked to him either, how is he?”  
Stiles shrugged

Scott raised an eyebrow “He lives with you?”

“We actually haven`t spoken in weeks…before Allison died actually, and he`s been hanging around Chris a lot”

Scott looked surprised “Chris Argent?”

“Yeah, Isaac didn’t come back to the house till after we dealt with…well me, dad said he was with Argent the night she died, guess since he had been dating Allison, him and Chris grew closer, I actually suspect he`ll live with Chris after everything”

Scott shook his head “Chris is leaving to France…tomorrow.”

 

Stiles tried not to spit it out quickly, he really did “ Is Isaac going with?”  
Scott looked disappointed “Don`t sound too excited…and I don’t know no one has mentioned it and I don’t think Isaac would up and leave without telling anyone.”

“Wishful thinking” thought Stiles deciding it would be better to keep that comment to himself than to voice it out loud.

“Boys” Melissa interrupted putting a hand on their shoulders “It`s about to start.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac watched everyone begin to gather round, he pushed himself further to the back watched as Chris stood himself beside Allison`s casket, one hand placed on it the other clenched tightly in a fist that Isaac believed tight enough that it would draw blood.

He looked on as Stiles, Lydia, and Scott took place in front of the crowd, Melissa and John standing with their children.

He could see other recognizable faces he saw Danny, and Kira, a few classmates, teachers, Deaton and many others he wasn’t sure who they were but who all had connections to Allison, who all loved her, and he could of sworn he`d seen Derek lurking around earlier Isaac didn’t find it surprising that he could seem to find him anywhere amongst the crowd anymore.

But his focus were the people up front

Isaac doesn’t think he`s seen ever seen Lydia so exhausted before, he could tell she tried hard to look good for the funeral, a simple black dress, her hair perfectly curled, donning black flats instead of heels, he could see it in the way she stood hunched over, tense, the way her eyes were pink and puffy a clear sign of crying, and dark bags under her eyes, he doesn’t imagine any of them have gotten much sleep since Allison died probably long before.  
Lydia was mourning her best friend, probably her first best friend Isaac doesn’t recall Lydia hanging out with many girls for very long, and he took that from her, he took her best friend, Allison shouldn’t of been mourned the one being mourned today. 

He didn’t want to watch as Scott had to grip his mother`s hand to keep himself anchored to stop from breaking down.

Didn’t want to watch as Stiles stood as close as he possibly could with his father their shoulders touching, his hand clutching Lydia`s  
And he certainly didn’t want to keep listening to the pastor go on and on about how beautiful and strong Allison was, how her death was part of some higher plan, how she was in a happier place welcomed in with open arms because she wasn’t. She wasn’t in some magical place in the clouds she was dead, she was just gone. And it wasn’t fair that she left us here to miss her, it wasn’t fair that Chris had to bury his only child.

Isaac glanced at Chris who was staring straight ahead but not really seeing anything and Isaac wasn’t sure when it happened or even how considering his luck with male authority figure but he liked Chris, liked being around him after the initial shock of not being slaughtered shirtless in Allison`s bedroom, but eventually him and Chris started to get along and Isaac put it down to being welcomed by both father and daughter and not just one of them. Isaac won`t lie he wasn’t happy when Chris informed him three days ago that he was moving to France especially since he said no once Isaac asked if he could come.  
Isaac hadn’t spoke to him since, considering he stormed out once Chris attempted to explain why it wasn’t a good idea to bring an underage boy to France.  
Isaac eventually understood why he couldn’t go with Chris. He had just lost a child and then immediately taking a parentless child probably wouldn’t look so good, and he couldn’t imagine the paperwork it would take to allow Chris to take him out of the country, but he could be mad about it until Chris returned.

So Isaac stood there and listened. Listened to the pastor, listened to school peers, listened to a couple of teachers, a few family members the people Isaac didn’t listen to were Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Chris because not one of them stood up and spoke about Allison and how great she was and loved and beautiful and how much she meant to everyone, to them because no matter what they say it won`t change anything because Allison is gone and she isn’t coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P ALLISON ARGENT
> 
> I didn’t plan to end it so abruptly but I liked the last sentence and thought it would fit especially since I didn’t have an ending in mind
> 
> Another chapter in less than a week, I figured you guys deserved it after making you wait almost a year for chapter four, and will writing a lot more, especially with Christmas break coming up, and so thankful that my job even has a Christmas break, the one year I went without it was a long year specially since I had to work at the ass crack of dawn on boxing day (so glad I got to quit that job, people at my new job are much more sober)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Lemme know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall spend my day off writing (technically it`s not a day off but i`m sick) and my nose is too clogged to even sleep so I hope to pass out later today, life is rough without cold medicine
> 
> Day two of writing still sick, but have access to medicine so that’s a plus also 8 days left till Christmas break 10 counting weekends…much excitement and I got 1 follower on tumblr which is very exciting since I`ve had it for a year…course didn’t start using it till last month but still
> 
> Starting this chapter was hard because I knew where I wanted it to go I just didn’t know how to get there so it was basically me staring at an open and blank word document writing and re-writing till I found something that I could just go with
> 
> Hope you all like it!

“You`re ditching me again”

Scott rolled his eyes slipping on his shoes “It`s not ditching if you say no to hanging out.”

Stiles scoffed folding his arms across his chest “Yes because watching you and Kira make heart shaped gooey eyes at each other sounds like fun”

Scott stood up sighing “We won`t be making gooey heart shaped eyes or whatever to each other”

“I am not inclined to believe you because your track record proves otherwise”

Scott froze and Stiles winced when Allison popped into both their minds. Stiles hadn’t meant for the comment to be taken that way or for it to really come out that way, he certainly hadn’t meant for it to hurt Scott.

They were all trying to move on from Allison`s death, things had calmed down pretty much completely since that night, since the funeral, that Stiles was pretty sure this was the first time in who knows how long that they could really mourn everyone that they had lost the past year or so. Erica, Boyd, Allison, even Aiden.  
The process was slow everyone seemed to have a silent agreement to mention the deceased as little as possible or really pretend that everything that happened hadn’t actually happened because that was a lot easier then actually dealing with it. What was it that he liked to say “personally I`m a fan of ignoring a problem until it goes away” Stiles wasn’t sure how long they could keep it up but he`ll take it while he can he wasn’t going to be the first one to admit this was a problem.

“You don’t think I`m a bad person do you?” Asked Scott wringing his hands together and practically whispering and looking at Stiles like he can`t be the only one thinking it

Stiles blinked “What?”

“for liking Kira, for being with Kira.”

Stiles gaped at his best friend and shook his head adamantly “Dude no, I mean you and Kira had a thing way before…Allison, plus Allison was with-“

“Isaac” Scott finished 

“I haven’t really talked to him much, or really at all. We barely said two words to each other at her funeral and I haven’t seen him around since and I can`t imagine this has been easy on him, I mean it hasn’t been easy on anyone but he was with her and got close to Chris and then Chris left, I left messages to him but he hasn’t returned them and you don’t think he hates me or blames me do you because-“

“Scott slow down” Stiles interrupted holding his hands up in a stop like gesture

“This isn’t your fault, I don’t think Isaac blames you, no one blames anyone but themselves-“

“That’s not true” Scott butted in surprised

Stiles gave a weakened smile “Come on Scott if we all gave it a hard enough look, really thought about it, went through every scenario we could think of, all of us have our own idea on how we could of saved Allison”

Scott shrugged not looking entirely convinced “I guess, just want it to get easier, go back to before all this even back to before I got bit even.”

“Wishful thinking my friend, it hasn`t been so bad plus it is nice to know that if I ever go missing I have a friend who can literally sniff me out.”

“Doubtful man, I still can`t get the smell of you out of my nose from last time so you can stay missing next time”

Stiles grinned the somber mood taking a lighter tone “go on your date with Kira have fun together”

“You can come with us still”

Stiles shook his head “nah you two will probably nauseate me”

Scott glared “Charming”

“Maybe I`ll go hang out with Derek” Stated Stiles

Scott looked surprised “really?”

“Yeah I haven’t been threatened to have my throat ripped out in awhile”

“Funny” Scott replied rolling his eyes opening the front door and heading outside with Stiles

“Listen…before you go could you do me a favor?”

Stiles nodded “anything”

“If Isaac won`t talk to me can you at least talk to him” Scott asks hesitantly 

Stiles bit his lip “Scott, we don’t see eye to eye we just don’t and I`m not entirely sure that will change soon and to be honest nothing I say to him will make him feel better especially coming from me.”

Scott hid his disappointment with a half hearted shrug “yeah I know, just wished he`d talk to me you know”

“He will eventually.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Daddy-O I`m home” Stiles shouted banging the front door shut and tossing his jacket on the chair

John peeked his head out of the kitchen. “You`re just in time dinners almost ready, set the table. Where Have you been?”

“Out with Scott” Replied Stiles grabbing plates from the cupboard 

John nodded mixing sauce in a pot “How is he?”

Stiles shrugged putting the cups down on the table and looking at his dad “I think he`ll be okay, I think it helps that he has Kira, she didn’t know Allison that well or for very long so I don’t think she`s missing her as much as we are…as much as Scott, she can help when she`s not the one mourning”

“I`m glad he has her, What about you?” 

“I mean Kira is great and all but I don’t think Scott would appreciate –“

John rolled his eyes holding up a spoon and pointing as his son “You know what I mean”

“Better, no urges to go on a murder spree, nightmares are there but not as realistic” Stiles answered honestly and from the way his dad dropped his shoulders from standing so tense he could tell he was slightly relieved at the reply

“You`ll tell me if the nightmares get worse right?” Asked John dumping noodles in a strainer and trying not to stare at his son too hard 

“I promise”

John smiled pleased setting a bowl of spaghetti and sauce on the table, and before Stiles could ask if Isaac was home, his dad was shouting from the kitchen calling Isaac and that dinner was ready

John took a seat filling his glass up with milk and waited for Isaac to come down before piling his plate up with food, Stiles lacked the manners and patience his father has and began stacking his plate up with his own food.

Isaac entered the kitchen albeit awkwardly but took a seat across from Stiles none the less, and Stiles would admit it out loud if he would not have been reprimanded for it but Isaac looked like crap, he was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweats, his hair was a mess of curls well more so than usual and he had dark bags under his eyes. Not that Stiles was really surprised as far as he knew Isaac hadn’t come out of his room for days.

“You okay son?” Stiles glanced up only to realize his dad was talking to Isaac and not him

“Just woke up…sorry” Isaac replied taking a bite of food

Well that explains the mess of curls then, Stiles figured Isaac hasn’t been sleeping great either and catching the sleep up when he can

“No worries, I`m glad both of you are here…together…at the same time.”

“Subtle Dad”  
John shrugged innocently putting more salad on his plate.

Immediately an awkward silence began to fill the air that Stiles became desperate for someone to say something because sitting in silence listening to people chew their food grossed him out more than he would like to admit he was grateful when his dad broke it

“So how`s school, exams are coming up?”

Okay not so grateful anymore

Stiles and Isaac exchanged a glance of “is he serious” that Stiles found it almost comical

Stiles stuffed a forkful of noodles in his mouth mumbling around the food

John narrowed his eyes “What?”

Stiles swallowed “not that great…I mean the whole being possessed and people dying thing…I hadn’t actually been to school…for like three weeks now”

Stiles watched his dad glare at him and he winced, summer was coming in a couple a weeks and Stiles figured with school ending soon their didn’t really need to be a point in going, I mean he was going to show up for exams so he didn’t completely fail the year but other than that he made no plans of attending

“How the hell have you gotten away without going to school for three weeks, why hasn’t the school contacted me” John exclaimed angrily  
“you`re not very perceptive?”

“Stiles watch it” John snapped

“Sorry, I`ve been sneaking back in the house when you leave, screening the calls from the school…they eventually stopped calling, figured you must have taken me out for the rest of the year after everything”

“I am calling your school Monday, no way in hell can you just pull yourself out of school because you feel like it, especially with exams and so close to the end of the year. Did you know about this?

Isaac froze fork halfway up to his mouth as he realized John was addressing him, his eyes darting between the Sheriff and Stiles nervously

Stiles didn’t give Isaac a chance to admit that he in fact had not seen Stiles around school “ I was going to go in for exams.”

“Not the point, no one decided to tell me, Scott kept this from me?”

Stiles twirled his fork around not looking at his dad “Actually Scott hasn’t been going to school either, we kind of created a system.”

John sighed “I`ll call Melissa tomorrow, and you can bet your ass you`re going to school Monday and I`ll ensure you make up every single assignment that you   
missed the past month, not okay Stiles, you don’t get to lie to me like that not after everything, you could be held back for missing this much school, and that’s not counting all the days you missed in general the past six months.”

“I just didn’t want to face everyone, to be stared at.”

“You should have been honest with me”

Stiles nodded “I`m sorry…but do I really have to make up EVERY assignment” from the look his father shot him Stiles decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut

“You`re going to school right?” John addressed Isaac

“Pretty sure Isaac and Lydia have been the only ones attending school” Stiles butt in

“I didn`t ask you” John replied shooting his son a glare.

Okay so the whole not going to school thing will be held over his head for awhile

Isaac nodded fast enough that Stiles was sure he would get whiplash

John sighed relieved “at least one of you has the decency to be honest” watching his son slink down in his seat  
“and your grades, their okay?”

Isaac started fidgeting in his seat avoiding making eye contact with the Sheriff “their fine, not great, not bad…except chemistry, I kind of suck at chemistry.”

John laughed and Isaac shot him a wary look “Chemistry was the worst in high school and math, math sucked to.”

Isaac smiled sitting up straighter and opened his mouth with a retort but two things happened at that moment the first being when Isaac reached out for more spaghetti his elbow made contact with his cup causing it to make a collision with the ground and shatter the second being Stiles doesn’t think he`s seen anyone move that quick as Isaac was down on the ground trying to pick up the shattered pieces of the cup.

Stiles rolled his eyes a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue about how werewolves should have better reflexes but he froze when he heard the blind panic in Isaac`s voice that Stiles is almost certain he`s never heard anyone with that amount of terror in their voice before.

“I am so sorry! It was an accident, I didn’t know it was so close”

“Hey Isaac its fine” John stated pushing his chair back and standing up

Isaac didn’t register the words just Johns movements “I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, I`ll clean it, every piece, I promise”

Isaac sputtered out apology after apology sweeping glass into his hand that Stiles was surprised he hadn’t cute himself yet.

“Isaac it`s okay, really. Come away from the glass I don’t want you to get cut, I`ll grab a broom”

Isaac ignored the sheriff or he didn’t hear him, too preoccupied with cleaning the glass and spilt milk up

John knelt down beside Isaac putting his hand on Isaacs shoulder only to pull it back when Isaac violently flinched letting out a broken plea “It was an accident”

“I know Isaac, it`s okay” John soothed trying to get Isaac to look at him and not the mess on the floor without touching him

“I didn’t mean to…I`m sorry, I can replace it and-“

“Isaac look at me” John called wanting to grab Isaac`s wrist and make him stop

“Isaac stop and look at me” John demanded with more force when Isaac didn’t acknowledge that he had said anything

Isaac glanced up bracing himself for a blow that wouldn’t come a look so resigned and acceptable for any fate given to him that John wanted to pull the kid in for a hug cause god knows what this kid has been through and what would have happened for accidently breaking a glass with his own father.

John caught Isaacs eye “I`m not mad. It`s just a cup Isaac, they can be replaced I`m not worried about it”

Isaac didn’t look like he believed him “are you sure? Because I can-“

“it`s Fine. Go up stairs get cleaned up, you have milk spilt all over you, I`ll take care of the mess”

Isaac shook his head “No. I can`t. I broke the cup so I should clean it up, this is my fault”

“Isaac. Go upstairs”

Isaac looked unsure but in the end dropped the pile of glass on the table and bolted out the kitchen

John sighed grabbing the broom while Stiles grabbed a dish towel to clean up the milk

“Should you go talk to him?” Asked Stiles

John paused looking at his son concerned “I don’t know if he`ll talk to me, I don’t think he`d be very comfortable or open if I were to go up there right now, I don’t want to scare him more then he already is”

“I can try. Talking to him I mean?” Offered Stiles biting his lip

Leaning against the broom John looked surprised at the offer “You? Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded “I mean he might not talk to me either and it could end up in a fight, will probably end up in a fight, but I can try”

“Try not to fight okay, not tonight”

Stiles bounded up the stairs looking for Isaac and not finding him in the assigned bedroom but instead the bathroom

“Isaac?” Stiles called knocking on the door

“Go away Stiles” Was the muffled reply

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the door to seeing Isaac sitting on the side of the bathtub head in his hands and breathing rapid 

Stiles stood there awkward wishing he had prepared some kind of speech before coming up here and deciding to talk to the other boy. He doesn’t even know why he offered he doesn’t even like Isaac, but seeing how panicked and scared Isaac had been that Stiles sometimes forgets that behind all the snarky sarcastic comments Isaac has been going through shit long before any of this werewolf stuff started and he was still trying to get past the things his dad had put him through, the things his dad did to him, that Isaac made it really easy to forget he was abused for most of his life by the one who was supposed to be protecting him.

“I`m not traumatized”

“What?”

“I`m not traumatized” Isaac spoke up more clearly

Stiles took a seat beside Isaac on the tub and shrugged “Never said you were”

Isaac scoffed “I can see it in people`s eyes when I freak out like this when they remember what happened to me, people look at me and I see pity in their eyes, you don’t even like me and you`re up here because you feel sorry for me”

Stiles tried not to look guilty because it was true “Maybe, does not mean you don`t need someone”

“What that someone`s you?”

“Probably not usually, but you don’t have much options at the moment”

“I hate it” 

Stiles looked at Isaac curious, he could see the other boy shaking his head, his eyes misty and Stiles prayed no tears would fall because he was so not ready to deal with a sobbing Isaac on his shoulder

“I Hate it, I hate that what he did to me still affects me, He`s dead and I still think every mistake I make is going to be met with a backhand”

Stiles winced he also wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for a heart to heart about Isaacs childhood, he wonders if he`s ever told someone what he went through, wonders if he`d still be living with his dad if he hadn’t been murdered.

“I know realistically not every authority figure is going to beat me into the ground, I know your dad would never lay a hand on me, yet I cringe whenever he walks into the room, I flinch whenever I see a hand raise up even if its aiming for a high five, because I remember all of it.

“What?” asked Stiles confused wondering what direction this was taking

Isaac released a bitter laugh “I remember everything. Every insult he threw at me, every bruise, every slap, kick, punch, I remember every single trip into the basement and into that freezer, everything he did to me and said to me is so ingrained into me that I expect nothing less from anyone else.”

“Isaac-“

“and I hate him, and I miss him and I hate that I miss him because I was terrified of him, I dreaded going home to him, I hated being forced to work in that stupid cemetery till 3A.M on a school night. He was horrible and I don’t why, I don’t know what I did to make him hate me so much”

“Nothing” Stiles exclaimed surprised that Isaac thought every beating, every lockup was his fault

“Your dad was a cruel prick, no kid deserves to be raised liked that to be treated like that, it wasn’t your fault, you can`t seriously believe that it was”

“Wouldn’t you though, if you were told for over a decade that it was your fault, that everything he did to me came with a reason”

“Like what!?”

“One person telling you it wasn’t your fault, isn’t going to undo ten years of being told otherwise”

“Well give me ten years, I`ll get there, convince you eventually”

Isaac laughed “yeah okay”

Stiles smiled “It wasn’t you know though, you may be a dick sometimes but you didn’t deserve the things your dad put you through”

Isaac didn’t reply to the comment just nodded not looking entirely convinced that Stiles wondered how many self-esteem issues he really had and how much of the cocky attitude was an act

“Besides considering everything you`re probably more stable than you actually should be”

Isaac laughed “You would know”

Stiles glared punching him in the arm “Low blow”

“We need to try harder don’t we?” Asked Isaac pulling at his curls

“What going insane?”

Isaac rolled his eyes “I mean us, getting along.”

“Probably” Stiles agreed

“We can argue still though right?”

Isaac nodded seriously “Oh yeah I mean, I don’t want to like you too much, just maybe less hurtful comments towards each other”

“More Pizza”

“Well we definitely need more pizza, it`ll be our gateway to getting along.”

Stiles laughed practically bouncing on the tub “anytime we sense a giant argument coming up we`ll just avoid it by declaring we need to order pizza”

“Bringing our argument down to a argument about Pizza toppings instead” Isaac informed

“It`s practically a full proof plan” Stiles agreed a grin on his face

“There is just one other thing though” Stiles added

“You need to stop walking around my dad like he`s about to blow a gasket every time, you make him nervous to and guilty”

Isaac nodded wincing “ I don’t try to act like that around him, Its out of habit. I`ve tried to not be so noticeable with it but I can`t seem to get out of it.”

Stiles didn’t look convinced “Scott said you were like this when you moved in with him too, how`d you get around it with Melissa.”

Isaac looked sheepish “ After one panic attack she sat me down and told me that I was safe and nothing bad would happen under her hands or her roof, she was pretty stern about it but I don’t know I never had someone tell me I was safe before so I guess I believed her”

“You were pretty comfortable around Chris too, My dad isn’t nearly scary as Chris”

Isaac grinned “He`s not, trust me Chris terrified me when me and Allison started seeing each other, couldn’t look him in the eye and I avoided him when I could, I started sneaking in through the window just in case he answered the door. Turns out the one time I snuck in Allison had been with Lydia and Chris caught me half way through the window. I thought for sure he was going to shoot me, instead he gave me a lecture about front doors and what their purpose was and that if any respectable young man was going to date his daughter, he could learn to use a front door, then he made me come in for dinner and that was that.”

Stiles looked bewildered “Seriously? That’s how you and Chris got along”

Isaac shrugged “it wasn’t ideal, I text him now and then about how France is, how I`m doing.”

Stiles looked surprised at that news and wondered if Isaac would ever go back to living with Scott, Or even staying here, but living with Chris when he comes back

“Honestly never would have thought Chris would approve of you before he had of Scott”

Isaac smirked “Sometimes I am just too charming”

“Yeah right” Stiles muttered wincing when he got a response with an elbow in his side

“So it`s settled then, we`ll try harder, both of us.”

“Yeah, I`ll try if you try.” Agreed Isaac

Stiles smiled weakly and now the two of them were sitting in an unbearable uncomfortable silence that Stiles figured they`d be sitting in a lot of them until they knew what the hell to do or say around each other.

“We don’t have to hug or anything right now do we?” Isaac asked hesitantly

Stiles wrinkled his nose “uh…no. You smell.”

Isaac reeled back insulted “I do not smell!”

“Dude you have been wearing milk on your shirt for about an hour now and its starting stink” Stiles stated pointing to Isaac`s clothes 

Isaac glanced down and made an Oh face forgetting that he had come into the bathroom to clean up said spilt milk

“Well you get cleaned up, we can watch a movie or something after”

“Jurassic park?” Isaac suggested hopefully

“Probably the smartest thing you have ever said Lahey”

“and Pizza too”

“Seriously? You just had two platefuls of spaghetti”

Isaac glared “I am a growing teenage boy and also a werewolf plus it was part of our deal, we`ll need to initiate tonight to make it official”

Stiles rolled his eyes “Fine pizza too”

Isaac grinned “Great. Now get out” Isaac demanded shoving Stiles out of the bathroom

It was a start thought Stiles, course he wasn’t naïve enough to think that it`ll be easy sailing getting along with Isaac considering how much they have fought, but now that they had a mutual agreement to try and get along, Stiles believed that they would eventually become friends or at least as friendly as they could muster up without it being forced or faked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the chapter where Stiles and Isaac are really going to start making progress in their friendship there will still be some angst and bromanticness, and maybe some Sheriff and Isaac talking it out/not walking on eggshells around each other.
> 
> I also won`t be able to get a new chapter up next weekend, I`ll probably have it written but not posted, my best friend from school is visiting me next Friday for the whole weekend so I will aim for Sunday night or Monday morning, before Christmas for sure!
> 
> I`m also thinking of doing a Chris and Isaac story of them living together, would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> I also realized last week I forgot to leave a fact so here`s two for you
> 
> Fact: The voices of Mickey and Minnie mouse were married in real life  
> Fact: The man who voiced bugs bunny was allergic to carrots


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a slim chance people are even interested in this story still as it hasn’t been updated in a few years and the only reason for that is I have genuinely been without a computer for all this time until last week, I don’t use any of the other family member computers except for downloading music and no one knows I write fanfiction so My phone became my little computer literally used it for everything except for writing 
> 
> I don’t have a big plot besides the developing friendship of Stiles and Isaac and I hoping to really get it across more so in 
> 
> the last couple of chapters they will always have that banter but with less heat behind it   
> Really sorry about the long wait and thanks to everybody who reviewed and liked the last chapter

It was on of those perfect summer days you know the kind a bright blue sky, big puffy clouds, the weather was comfortable it wasn’t sweltering hot and it wasn’t chilly but perfect weather to sit by the pool, spend the day at the beach, or sit on the porch with a book for an afternoon and enjoy the light breeze, a day where you would feel guilty for being inside and for not spending it outside which was unfortunate for one Stiles Stilinski 

“I`m sorry why do I have to attend summer school again?”

John Stilinski sighed over his bowl of cheerios keeping himself from dragging his hands over his face over the question being repeatedly asked over the past two weeks

“Because of the amount of school you missed over the past year and if you want to attend senior year with your friends you have to take the extra credit that the school has kindly offered instead of repeating”

Stiles grumbled into his cereal “If the school knew the things I`ve done to protect the people of this town they would graduate me with honorable honors and probably a free ride to any school I want”

“well they don’t so… sucks to be you” Isaac vocalized from across the table not even looking up from the book he was reading

Stiles scowled “why doesn’t he have to go again? He was just involved in everything as much as Scott and I were”

“Because Isaac managed to attend his classes when you decided to take a mini vacation for three weeks” John stated standing up and putting his bowl in the sink 

“and because I don’t trust you to actually attend classes for the next couple weeks I`ll be driving and picking you up from the school and if I get even a word of you being as simple as late I will not only escort you to class but sitting beside you.”

Stiles looked horrified at the prospect “you wouldn’t”

“Try me, in fact I`ve already called the school and made arrangements if such a thing occurs”

Isaac sat watching the exchange trying to stifle his joy and not look eager at the prospect of such a thing happening because you can bet he was contemplating the idea of registering for summer school if he got to watch Mr. Stilinski sit in on class with Stiles and even Scott

“So…does this mean I get to drive the jeep for the next couple of weeks?” Isaac questioned grinning at Stiles.

“Absolutely not” Stiles exclaimed turning to his dad for confirmation

“Relax, I`ll be spending my summer relaxing pool side, sleeping in and enjoying copious amounts of junk food but you go ahead and enjoy school”

Stiles looked wistful at the idea that would have to wait a few more weeks before he could thoroughly enjoy.

“besides I don’t have a license anyways”

John looked surprised it had never occurred to him that Isaac wouldn’t have a driver`s license

“wait seriously…you’ve never drove a car” stiles asked

Isaac rolled his eyes “I have but not legally or of age and when I was of age dad said I didn’t need one and he didn’t have the time or patience to teach me like he did with my brother”

“I`m sure there is a longer story behind that but its probably sad and miserable and involved your dad being a massive ass and while sharing the story would be a treat I think that-“

“Stiles...” John warned shooting his son a look

Stiles gave his dad a cheesy grin “me and Isaac are just at that point in our relationship where we can rib each other about all the horrible things we`ve been through and have a good laugh, isn’t that right Isaac.”

Isaac gave him a scrunched up stare “Please stop”

“What? I`m just saying we put all the fighting behind us, we`re like besties and sometimes we tease each other about the horrid stuff we endured because its in the past and we can make jokes about it now.”

Isaac sat up straighter and gave stiles a knowing look letting out a fake chuckle “you`re right, remember when you were having nightmares about killing your friends, what a riot that was, you`d be flailing like a fish in your bed… Man good times” 

Stiles returned the fake smile with one of his own “Hey remember that time when you got locked in the-“

“Enough” John interrupted shooting his son and exasperated look

“This works out perfectly then, the school does driving courses, they always have one to mix with the summer season”

Isaac looked unsure “that’s okay…I have my bike”

John shook his head “We`ll sign you up today when we drop Stiles off”

Stiles shot Isaac a pleased that he to would be either stuck in a classroom or in a car with a teacher scrutinizing his every move. He remembered taking the same course being critized and judged and closely watched on everything he did, I mean he understood why but it still made him uncomfortable and nervous that he would prefer his extra credit course then go through driving school again.

Trying to hold back from arguing against driving Isaac reluctantly nodded in agreement driving wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with and he knew it wasn’t exactly cheap to take the course either after all the lectures he heard about why his own father would never pay money, when he was a kid around nine years old and Camden got his full licence they would sneak out in the dead of night and take the car and Camden would let him try driving in empty parking lots before getting burgers and fries at whatever fast food was open at 2am. Once he became of age his dad took him out once right as Isaac turned sixteen before he got frustrated at Isaac`s lack of knowledge of how to drive a car and refused to ever set foot in a car with Isaac again, it wasn’t exactly a confidence booster in his driving skills.

John grinned pleased “well lets go we don’t want to be late for either of your first days now”

Stiles groaned “I`m too tired to go that I`ll probably just fall asleep in class”

John glared “If you fail summer school I`ll kick your ass now get in the car”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“He`s failing”

“uh…no sorry, he`s not failing he has already failed…this was the last day”

John tried to ignore the tense body beside him “What does he need to do?”

The teacher Mr. Stark cleared his throat “Isaac needs to practice… on written tests he is an ideal driver but in the car he`s anxious and an anxious driver-“  
“is dangerous” John finished glancing at Isaac who wasn’t looking at him

“Its all I can really say for Isaac is to practice the driving itself, he knows the rules of the road he just needs to get comfortable doing the driving part of it, he doesn’t have to repeat any part of this course and he is free to take his test anytime he likes two weeks after first attempt”

John nodded and thanked Mr. Stark “Come on Isaac”

Leaving the school in an uncomfortable silence John was very well aware of the shuffling feet behind him, he knew the outcome of this would make Isaac nervous and John had no idea how to approach that failing his drivers test wasn’t an issue but before he could say anything to reassure Isaac the kid spoke up first 

“I can pay you back”

“What?”

“The money for the course, I know its not cheap and I failed and you should not have to pay for something I didn’t even technically finish…I mean you didn’t have to pay for it in the first place”

John spun around so he was in front of Isaac and waited for Isaac to make eye contact “I`m not worried about the money Isaac and if I was I would still find a way to pay for you to take the course”

Isaac looked over Johns shoulder so he wasn’t completely making eye contact “I just thought you know…you would want me to or expect me to…I don’t know how this works…I`m sorry I didn’t pass”

“we`ll work on the driving Isaac, I`ll work with you until your comfortable enough to re take the test and if you fail again we`ll keep working at it, my concern isn’t the money but making you comfortable behind the wheel of a car”

“You don’t have to…I mean I`ll understand if you don’t want to… Camden taught me a little when I was younger and dad only ever took me out once and didn’t have a lot of patience when I wasn’t getting things on the first try and then never bothered to take me out in a car again.”

John sighed trying to contain his anger at only imagining just how frustrated Mr. Lahey got with Isaac “Listen…I know things have been rough with you lately…well pretty much for a lot of your life and from going to Derek, and Melissa and then us, and all the crap all you kids have been in-between, I know it couldn’t of been easy trying to find your footing in each house and I wish you could get comfortable with me and I completely understand why its been hard and I know you have come a long way since you moved in with us

I need you to really understand that the things your father put you through was horrid and unfair but I will never lose my patience with you or hurt you in any way weather emotional or physical and I probably should of talked to you sooner about this but I didn’t know how to approach the subject, but I want you to know I care for you as much as I do Stiles and just as well as Scott and if…when you decide to move back with Melissa don’t think you`ll be getting rid of me that easy because your stuck with me kid and   
whatever trust I Build with you there isn’t a thing that will make me break that trust”

Isaac bit his lip his eyes watery and nodded “I`m just not used to it…it`s a foreign feeling people giving a damn”

“I`m sorry that you had to experience feeling like that but you`re going to have to get used to people caring now because that`s not going to change even if you attempted to push everyone away”

Isaac gave a nod “I guess I can adjust to that life”

John smiled “and one more thing if you could tell Chris next time you talk to him that I`m treating you like a gift, I`d appreciate that I can only take one conversation of him threatening a gun to my head if I even looked at you funny…which is ironic considering how he acted when they moved here and me being the sheriff”

Isaac let out a watery laugh “I`ll be sure to tell him”

“Good now lets get out of here, Stiles has been in the car for an hour and I didn’t leave the windows down for him”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Seriously what took you guys so long, I almost suffocated”

“you are capable of opening the doors and getting out of the car yourself”

“I didn’t expect it to take that long…so did you pass? Do I have to keep myself off the roads when you`re on them”

Isaac rolled his eyes and mumbled “I didn’t pass”

Stiles looked surprised “but didn’t you ace all your tests”

“yeah, on paper”

Stiles shrugged “could not been any worse than Scott took him 3 tries to get his and he failed it on paper too”

“Really?”

“Oh man Scott was the worst driver his mom had to hand the reigns over to dad because she couldn’t bear to get in a car with him until he got his license”

Isaac wasn’t going to lie that made him feel a bit better “your dad said he was going to help”

“Yes starting now, we`re going to make sure you get a license by September”

Isaac didn’t seem thrilled with the idea of starting right away as he just failed for driving in less than 2 hours ago but got in the drivers seat, putting on his seatbelt, he adjusted his seat, adjusted his mirrors made sure he could see clearly out of all of them, looked over his shoulders, out the side windows..

“Oh my god, lets go”

“Stiles!” John snapped glaring at his son

“take all the time you need Isaac, once you get on the road we`ll work from there”

Isaac nodded griping the steering and leaning forward in his seat before putting the car in drive

“Stop!” Stiles shouted

Isaac slammed on the brakes jolting everyone forward in their seats

“What!?” Isaac questioned alarmed whipping around to look at Stiles who was stifling a smile

“I don’t have my seatbelt on”

Isaac reached around and punched Stiles in the leg

Stiles retaliated by flicking Isaac in the head

“Stop it” John snapped

“Isaac put your seatbelt back on and turn around, Stiles that wasn’t funny now sit back there quietly or you can walk back home”

Stiles mumbled under his breath “Probably be safer for me anyways”

Isaac shot Stiles a nasty look in the rear-view mirror “I`ll aim for you if I see you walking”

“Great now I`m not safe anywhere”

“I`m going to run you both over, Stiles shut up, Isaac put the car back in drive and ease out into the road”

Isaac sat there knuckles white against the steering wheel “what if I hit another car or a person”

“you`re not going to hit anything”

“Dude how are you so nervous driving didn’t you used to work all those my machines for your dad?”

“yeah but you don’t technically need a license for them nor do they go super fast and the only people I had to worry about were already dead”

“that’s dark…”

“Isaac you`ll be fine, and if anything goes wrong you won`t be handling it alone, trust me before the school year you`re going to have your license”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles and John sat outside on the steps waiting anxiously for Isaac to finish his second attempt for his license. They`d been practicing everyday for weeks weather it was Stiles going with him to Scott`s house, or driving to the grocery store with John. They made sure he was behind the wheel every where they went every time they went out.  
With it being the last Friday before school started it was going to be hard to find the time to practice if Isaac were to fail this time too

“so if he passes, that doesn’t mean I have to share my jeep right…not that he could even take it out by himself anyways but..”

“Stiles-“

“what? I`m just saying I don’t particularly want to share my car…so are you going to him get one, or is Melissa…Derek? Chris? He has too many current parental people in his life that if he gets more than one I should legally be allowed to have one of my choosing…or does he have money left over from his dad`s estate or his job…shouldn’t he be paying some kind of rent-“

Stiles rambling was cut off by his dad standing up and watching the car that just pulled into the parking lot

“do you think he passed?”

“I hope so he was still really nervous this morning” John stated watching the car intently

“do they usually talk this long? I can`t remember sitting in the car this long when I did the test”

Before John continued they watched the driving instructor and Isaac get out of the car the driving instructor moved on the parents with there waiting daughter to do her test and Isaac headed toward

Stiles tried to look hopeful but from the dejected look on Isaac`s face it looked like they`d be back again for Isaac to re-do the test again

“So?”

Isaac shook his head “Its not good news.”

John shrugged “That’s okay we can-“

“It`s great news” Isaac interrupted shoving a piece of paper at John

“He said I was one of the best student drivers he had seen in months, I made a few mistakes here and there but not nearly what he usually gets and not even close to what my result was last time”

“what? no way” Stiles ripped the paper out of his dad`s hands studying the paper

“dude this is awesome”

Isaac beamed “does this mean I get the jeep now”

Stiles let out a sarcastic laugh “absolutely not”

“I think this calls for a celebratory meal, a good burger or maybe a pasta place” John announced

Stiles rolled his eyes “Just this once and then tomorrow you`re taking veg sticks to work”

John held out the keys to Isaac “you driving?”

Isaac snatched the keys “Heck yes I am”

Stiles groaned “God help us all”

“Sorry I can`t hear you over my perfect score”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a weird place to end it? I honestly didn’t know how to end this chapter
> 
> a new chapter after what 3 years away, felt so weird to be even typing on a laptop again, I am sorry if it was boring  
> This chapter was a bit Isaac centric but I really wanted to put a little bit of John even though his name was revealed and Isaac bonding in this chapter and to hash it all out and I thought learning to drive would be a good way. 
> 
> The story is probably coming to an end soon anyways maybe 2 chapters left after this one I even made sure to start the next chapter before I posted this one. Kind of hard to write as I haven’t been caught up on the show since season 4 but yet still read stories about it haha  
> \  
> Hopefully have the next one up soon. Thanks for sticking with it…if you are sticking with it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I`ll have one more chapter planned after this one and that will be the end of this story. I mostly want to get it done before my trial expires on Microsoft word cause I don’t know when I`ll be able to afford the real thing since its more money than I think is worth
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it

Most seventeen year old boys on a Friday night are usually out with there friends be it the latest house party, the newest movie in theaters or next big video game to be played with there friends. But most Friday nights don’t have storm warnings preventing you from a night out like this one did. You could hear the wind whistling and the blowing of the trees, the rain was fast and heavy, the thunder booming loud enough you could hear the vibrations through the house and the lightening was bright and frequent. So instead of going out and about Isaac and Stiles followed the news statements and stayed in for the night

“it`s gonna be legen-wait for it-“

“President elect-“

“driver picks the music shotgun-“

“trying to kill you up next at ten”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than flick through all the channels on the television” Isaac snapped from where he was sprawled out on the living room floor surrounded by papers

“Nope”

“Avengers asse-“

“D`oh-“

“who lives in a pineapple un-“

Isaac clenched his teeth “pick something to watch or go away, I`m trying to finish my homework”

“If I`m bothering you so much why don’t you go finish your homework upstairs”

“I have more space down here, why can`t you go upstairs to watch the tv in your bedroom”

“Because I`ll be sitting on my bed enjoying some movie and there will be a loud crack of thunder and then a flash of lightening where I`ll see some ghoul staring me through my window and before I can even scream for help it`ll be on me sucking out my soul and no one will know cause I`ll be upstairs in my room and everyone will assume I am sleeping”

Isaac just stared at Stiles with a blank look “why are you like this?”

Stiles shrugged unconcerned settling on an old episode of Modern family if anything to make Isaac stop complaining and stared out the window at a particularly bright flash of lightening “When did my dad say he was at work till?”

“8:30” Isaac replied scribbling in his notebook

Stiles glanced away from the television surprised they hadn’t lost reception yet and stared at the clock that currently read 7:15 and looked again out the window to the current storm it wasn’t going to let up for another couple of hours and with strong winds and heavy rains. Stiles could already imagine his Saturday morning picking up branches and raking leaves.

He was concerned about his dad driving in this weather especially when all the weather news has stated to stay indoors and travel at own discretion and driving in the dark only made it that much harder to see through all the rain. Stiles would prefer if his dad waited out the storm at the station. Usually Stiles didn’t like being alone during storms at night time but he hoped his dad would use the common sense to stay at since Isaac was at the house as well.

“want to play a board game something?” Stiles asked bored of flipping through the television

“No”

Stiles groaned “why not I`m bored”

“I don’t care”

“Can`t you try to be a little fun”

“I`m spending my Friday night stuck inside and if I have any salvage of my weekend I`m going to finish my homework tonight”

Stiles groaned while he and Isaac had been getting along a lot better since the cup incident he still had to make things difficult. They still didn’t willingly hang out together unless somehow forced together or through their mutual friends, though Scott claimed he noticed a difference between them and when Stiles asked what was different Scott replied that he rolled his eyes a lot less around them which in turn made Stiles roll his eyes. He will admit it was nice not to have to be cautious or walk around on eggshells in his house anymore and the tension wasn’t as thick anymore either now that Isaac and his dad were talking more and without the “yes sir” and “no sir”

Isaac was actually initiating random conversations with his dad and not backing out of rooms every time his dad walked into one and his dad stopped treating Isaac like he was fragile and about to have a breakdown it was also a benefit to his dad that Isaac had a secret stash of sugary treats which Stiles wasn’t happy to learn of and no matter how many times he searched high and low through the house he never found the food because Isaac claimed he changed spots every few days. His dad looked relieved every time Stiles announced at dinner that he didn’t find anything. Stiles promised that he would.

Flipping back through all the channels again Stiles looked for something entertaining to watch. News, Simpsons, Kardashians, News, weather and then a pillow met his face

“Seriously Stiles!” Isaac snapped

Rolling his eyes Stiles shut off the T.V clicking his tongue and debated bringing his playstation from his room and hooking it up in the living know full well knowing he could play it upstairs but also knowing how it would annoy Isaac but again all the work to unhooking it and then taking it down stairs and then hooking it up and then unhooking it again and then going up-

“Stilinski!”

Stiles broke from his thoughts and looked at Isaac confused “I am not even doing anything”

“Stop with the clicking noise”

Unaware the he had still been clicking his tongue “why are you so irritable tonight?”

“Because you won`t stop making sounds like just sit quietly and watch T.V like every other normal human being”

“says the werewolf, I am so sorry my presence in MY house is annoying you”

Isaac rolled his eyes “sometimes I think you talk just to make noise”

“well maybe sometimes I do, what would you know about it?”

“you`re doing it right now, shut up before I stomp you into the floor”

Stiles stood up “do it”

“what?”

Bouncing on the heels of his feet Stile threw his fists up “fight me Lahey”

Isaac shot Stiles a bewildered look “I just wanted to finish my homework in peace”

“what afraid you`ll lose?”

“I am a werewolf it would take minimum effort to take you down”

“prove it” Stiles challenged 

“I don’t want to embarrass you”

“Bring it”

“No”

“Chicken”

“Still no”

Stiles picked up the pillow Isaac threw earlier and whipped it back at him his papers scattering everywhere 

Before Stiles could get another retort out Isaac was up and had him on the ground, Stiles landed with a hard thump while Isaac positioned himself on Stiles back 

“apologize”

Struggling to get out from under Isaac “Never”

Not moving from his spot Isaac wiggling and putting more weight on Stiles repeated “apologize”

“Nope” stated Stiles taking a bite into Isaacs arm and didn’t let go until Isaac jumped up

“Ow what the hell did you actually just bite me?”

“I couldn’t breathe with your fat ass on me”

Grabbing another pillow from the couch and hitting Stiles in the head with more force then he intended Stiles fell to the ground quickly grabbing Isaacs leg and dragging him down with him

Before either could make another move a loud booming sound of thunder shook the house and with it engulfed them into darkness

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How do you not have any candles?”

“Do we look like people who keep candles. Crayons will light for 30 minutes in an emergency”

“and do you own any crayons?”

“No…just use your phone”

“I can`t I never downloaded the flashlight app”

“me neither, we do have flashlights somewhere probably the basement”

“well you can go ahead and go down there”

“why can`t you go down and get them?” Stiles questioned 

Isaac crossed his arms “I don’t know where they would be and Because in every horror movie ever, when there is a thunderstorm for some reason they always have to venture down to the basement maybe for a flashlight, or the breaker box, maybe the basement has started flooding or for some unknown reason they feel compelled to go into the dark damp basement and do you know what they find down there?”

“please share”

“nothing good Stiles…nothing good”

Stiles rolled his eyes debating to tell Isaac that he sounded just like him but went against complimenting him “what I find hard to believe is that none of those basements are finished, they`re always dark and cement and wet with spider webs but give me any teen movie at a house party and they`re furnished with a bar and a pool table”

“unfortunately for us your basement is a horror movie basement therefore we can expect certain death”

“I was fine with going but now you got me all freaked out and if we go down together we`ll have a better chance of surviving”

Isaac would of adamantly loved to say no because he wasn’t going to lie venturing into a creepy basement during a big thunderstorm was the last thing he actually wanted to do no matter how childish it seemed and if it wasn’t close to 8pm he would of just ventured to bed to sleep through it.

“Fine you go first”

Stiles stood up straight and lead the way to the basement stairs and opened the door because of course it had to creak and with no power running it had to sound like it echoed creepily throughout the whole house

Both boys peered down into the basement not being able to see a thing past the first two steps

“you`re hundred percent that there are flashlights down there”

Stiles nodded shoving Isaac forward a bit “you go first”

Isaac jumped back until he was behind Stiles “no way man, this is your basement I don’t know where I am going and if anyone is going to get eaten its going to be you first”

Stiles looked incredulous “you are a werewolf! Don’t you have like super sight and stuff”

“Yes but I don’t know how it turns on and off or whatever Derek didn’t teach much with everything that never seemed to stop coming”

“still a werewolf you can take on a monster and I can not”

Isaac folded his arms over his chest “nope”

“you know there is nothing actually down there right we could have had the flashlights by now but you`re this into a whole thing now”

“realistically there is nothing down there but also realistically there could be something down there…like a boggart”

A loud clap of thunder made them both jump

Stiles grinned warily “lets just do down… side by side”

Isaac took a deep breath and nodded

“you are the worst werewolf I have ever met” Stiles claimed slowly making a descent into the basement 

Stiles reached the last step Isaac holding onto the back of his shirt and tried to feel his way towards the drawer that held the flashlights hoping they would actually be there he couldn’t remember the last time they had actually used the flashlights and if they weren’t there Stiles was going to boot it up those stairs with or without Isaac and then curl up into his bed and hope not to see any ghouls.

“did you hear that?” Isaac whispered 

Stiles shrugged him off “don’t even try to play that game you already freaked me out coming down here”

“I`m serious you didn’t hear it?” Isaac stopped shuffling forward and glanced up 

Stiles stopped with him “can you actually hear something?”

Isaac looked unsure “its hard to hear through the rain and wind but I swear I heard something”  
“Do you still hear it?”

Shaking his head Isaac said “No…I mean I don’t think so”

Stiles took in a deep breath “lets just find the flashlights and go upstairs, get a charged laptop and watch a movie with a bag of Cheeto`s”  
“first we need to actually find said flashlight”

Stiles rolled his eyes pulling open a drawer “I think I found it”

Stiles pulled one of the two flashlights and grinned pushing the button on and nothing happened grumbling under his breath he grabbed the second flashlight and pushed the button watching it flicker on and then immediately off

“please tell me its not dead”

“its not dead”

“so…its dead”

“a hundred percent”

Isaac groaned a before he could get out a retort he heard a loud bang from outside the house “you heard that one rig-“

Stiles booted it towards where the stairs were before Isaac could finish his question Isaac quickly scrambled after him the two of them flying up the stairs their feet pounding loudly. Stiles reached the top first before stopping and peering through the doorway slowly to see If anyone was in the house trying to ignore Isaac who started swatting and hissing at him

“what?” Stiles whispered snapping at him

Isaac silently pointed towards the living room window where the distinct shadow of a person was walking   
Both boys dropped to the ground and started crawling towards where the couches were hiding behind them

“who is that?”

“the hell would I know”

“what do we do? I can get my bat?”

Isaac ducked and ran to the door locking it and diving back beside Stiles “just keep really quiet”

Stiles and Isaac watched as the door knob rattled and what sounded like someone trying to shove the door open with there shoulder

“what if its my dad?”

“why would your dad be lurking around his own house?”

“I don’t know…for science”

Rolling his eyes Isaac asked “there is no other doors right?”

Stiles shook is head “No”

“Windows. are they all locked?”

Stiles shrugged “of course”

Isaac looked relieved until they heard a loud thud coming from John`s office, Isaac quickly turned and glared at Stiles

“please tell me that was something falling off a shelf and not a body climbing through the window” Stiles questioned panic in his eyes

“you said the windows were locked” Isaac hissed

“I don’t exactly check them everyday”

“after everything that’s happened and the things we endured you don’t think to check all the windows and doors a night”

“Yes because I live with a werewolf its supposed to be the latest gadget in home security I didn’t realize mine malfunctioned” Stiles stated sarcastically

Isaac shot Stiles a nasty look and punched him in the arm

“Stop punching me you`re stronger then you think” Stiles snapped rubbing his arm and took a swing back at Isaac who dodged it

Isaac`s grin fell and turned towards the study watching the door knob turn and the door begin to open, Isaac grabbed Stiles by the arm and almost sprinted towards the stairs dragging Stiles with him and on there tiptoes headed towards Isaac`s bedroom before the person in the study had the door fully open

“no wait wait” Stiles whispered pulling his arm free away from Isaac

Isaac looked confused and slightly bewildered at Stiles wanting to stop in the middle of the hall especially as he could hear steps wandering around downstairs 

“my bedroom. I have a bat and a bigger closet”

Normally Isaac would argue for the sake of arguing but Stiles did have a baseball bat and his closet was bigger than his so he nodded pushing Stiles towards the bedroom and closing the door. Isaac ran to open the closet while Stiles dug his bat out from under his bed the two of them squeezing in and closing the doo  
r  
“can you hear them still?” Stiles whispered clutching the bat to his chest

Isaac nodded trying to strain his ears it was hard to hear whoever was walking the wind and the rain with the occasional clap of thunder made it hard for Isaac to pick up on a specific sound

“I think they`re coming upstairs”

Stiles moaned “Oh god, can`t you eat him”

“I can try”

“seriously?”

“well not literally but I can probably take him”

“lets just stay hidden he may not even come in here” Stiles said looking wistful

“Do we ever get that lucky. This will be the plan I`ll tackle him and you bash him in the head and knock him out then we`ll run downstairs, grab our phones and call the police”

“What if he`s a supernatural being?” Stiles questioned looking put off that it might not be something entirely human 

“then we both die trying”

Stiles looked shocked “I am not okay with this plan”

“Shh listen”

Both Stiles and Isaac sat as still as they could holding their breath as they listened to the footsteps across the hall enter Isaacs room and then leave and head towards Stiles bedroom

“Oh man” Stiles moaned his knuckles white against the bat

“shut up” Isaac hissed staring at the closed door intently

Stiles clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle his heavy breathing as he heard his bedroom door open he could only imagine how loud his heart sounded in Isaacs ears right now  
Listening to the steps get closer Isaac whispered to Stiles “get ready”

Nodding his head Stiles got into a crouched position his bat posed and ready to strike

The door slowly opened and Isaac rammed it forward tackling the person to the ground Stiles behind him ready to strike the bat down

“Woah!…Isaac, Stiles its me”

Stiles froze the bat in mid swing “dad?”

“who the hell else would it be? Why are you hiding in the closet with a bat?”

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Isaac replied “we thought you were a stranger trying to murder us”

“if someone had in fact been trying to break in and murder you both, you didn’t think to call me first”

Isaac shrugged grabbing the bat out of Stiles hands who still had it posed high “we didn’t have our phones with us”

“I think the real question is why are you lurking around the house?”

John looked bewildered and slightly annoyed “Well for one it is my house I don’t think its called lurking if I am the owner and the front door was locked, I thought you two were in bed sleeping to kill time from the storm I was coming upstairs to check and heard you two shuffling in the closet”

“Isaac said there was a boggart in the house it freaked me out”

Shooting a glare at Stiles, Isaac said “I did not you were the one talking about ghouls at the windows”

“you made it seem like we were going to face our death tonight”

“its still early” Isaac stated 

“is that a threat?”

“Please stop” John said groaning

“Basically we panicked when the power went out” said Stiles shrugging his shoulders like it was to be expected 

“I noticed” John replied airily 

“can take on monsters, hunters and spirits…but panics when the power goes out…makes sense”

Isaac and Stiles looked unconcerned and were just relieved that they weren’t alone in the house anymore and no one was actually trying to break in and come for them

“Still a few hours without power according to the radio, how about we all just head to bed?” John suggested hopefully 

“uh…all the events of tonight has me a little to awake”

Isaac nodded in agreement “I mean its still to early to turn in anyways 

Containing his sigh John could see that both teenagers were still slightly anxious and freaked out 

“how about we make Smores minus the cooked marshmallow and settle in the living room with a movie on the laptop” John suggested  
Grinning Stiles and Isaac nodded 

“I`ll get my laptop, its fully charged” Said Isaac going into his room

“I`ll get pillows and blankets” Stiles announced heading into his own bedroom

“I guess that leaves me to the s`mores” John said to himself heading downstairs and to the kitchen feeling like he was going to be in for a long night if not a long weekend

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How was your weekend?” Asked Scott Monday afternoon setting down his lunch beside Stiles and across from Isaac

“Almost died Friday night” Said Stiles taking a bite into his slice of pizza

Scott looked shock and Lydia looked up from her book at this piece of information “What? What happened?”

“I don’t know if I can relive it…Isaac?”

Isaac hid a grin and shook his head sadly

Lydia rolled her eyes at the mischievous glint in their eyes and went back to her book

“I don’t know if I am ready to talk about it?”

“talk about what?” Asked Malia sitting down with Kira

Lydia didn’t even look up from her book “Stiles and Isaac apparently had a harrowing weekend”

“Please do share” asked Malia leaning on her elbows

“well it all started when I was peacefully watching television”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Stiles and Isaac being scared together without power during a storm would make some good banter and a bonding thing for them to kind of work together and get along a little bit. 
> 
> Hope you liked it and at least hope some of you are still reading this story because again so sorry it took almost 3 years.

**Author's Note:**

> So there`s the first chapter, it was meant to be a simple chapter of Isaac and Stiles getting along but things just got added so it`s going to be a couple of chapters of them building up to a friendship and going through angsty trauma together because reasons.
> 
> Sorry if I made Stiles a bit of an asshat in this, I think the whole dreaming, and hallucinating thing has him a bit frustrated and easily annoyed.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys liked it and I`ll have the next part up soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think ! 
> 
> : The creator of Candy crush makes at least $633,000 a day from the game


End file.
